Anything but Ordinary Life
by Kat097
Summary: SS ET : Sakura is a normal seventeen year old. Until her family finally decides to let her know she has been part of an arranged marriage. She has to spend 3months getting to know this guy. What could possibly happen in 3months?A lot actually! FINISHED!
1. Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer – I own nothing. What a pain.

This is only my second CCS fic, so go easy. Please! I quite liked the idea of Sakura having a bit more attitude and riding a motorbike. Also, I'm English so if you don't understand something please tell me and I'll try to translate it. I have this problem a lot! 

There'll be no magic in this fic. Mostly because I can't be bothered to write it in. Lazy me! 

Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary!

* * * * * * * * * * * 

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody, rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary_

_Please!_

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura Kinomoto emerged from school feeling great. Her best friend, Tomoyo grinned at the happy look on her friend's face. 

"I take it you're looking forward to the weekend?"

"Who doesn't look forward to the weekend?" Sakura replied. She stretched her arms out.

Sakura was seventeen years old. She had light brown hair, cut short, and large, emerald coloured eyes. To any passer-by you would have thought that she was a nice, sweet girl. And you wouldn't be wrong. What you wouldn't think was that this girl happened to have a temper that could flare up quite easily and drive a motorcycle. 

But given this, Sakura was happy enough. She lived with her older brother and her father. Her mother had died when she was just a baby, but Sakura didn't dwell on it. She missed her mother, of course, but life was too good to ponder anything else. 

Tomoyo was the exact opposite of Sakura. Dark hair and eyes showed up clearly against her pale skin. She was the sort of girl who you could imagine being in a choir, or doing charity work.  Which she and Sakura both did, but she looked the part. And she never went on the motorcycle, considering it to be a death-trap.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think so. Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"What about the ice-rink? We haven't been there in a while."

"Sure. Are you bringing Eriol?" A slight tinge of pink touched Tomoyo's cheeks. She smiled.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. Eriol's fun." 

They had reached Sakura's bike. Tomoyo threw it a dark look then smiled sweetly at Sakura.

"I'll bring my camera tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're so kawaii! You'd be even more kawaii if you didn't ride that bike."

"Hey, there will be no coming between me and the bike! The bike is great! I love the bike!" Sakura cried, wrapping her arms around the black metal. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I can't believe you even named it."

"Everything needs a name!"

"Not a bike! And what sort of name is 'Kero' anyway?"

"A bike's name!" Sakura pulled her helmet on. Tomoyo stood back.

"I'll meet you at eleven, outside the ice rink, ok?"

"Sure. I'll see you later!" 

"Bye!" Sakura put her foot down and drove out of the school car park. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura parked her bike next to her father's car. Her brother's car was there too. That was the first strange thing. He never normally got home this early. Sakura shrugged it off and went inside, clutching her helmet under her arm. Opening the front door she pulled off her leather biker jacket and hung it on the hook. 

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she called. Her father's voice floated back.

"We're in the living room. Can you put the kettle on for some coffee?"

"Sure." She went straight to the kitchen. After putting the kettle on, she opened the fridge. It was her turn to make dinner. There wasn't much to use. 

Sakura closed the door and went through to the living room. Her father was sitting on the sofa with a Chinese woman and her son, boy of about her age. Sakura stopped and said,

"I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Never mind Sakura. Come and sit down." Her father, Fujitaka said. As she settled nervously in a chair her brother Touya came in. His friend, Yukito, was with him. Sakura smiled at them both. 

"Touya, go and make some coffee." Fujitaka said quickly. Touya turned, but then said to Sakura,

"I brought some groceries home for you to make dinner."

"Ok, thanks Touya." The door closed and Sakura was left alone with her father and guests. The boy was looking at her. He had messy, dark hair, and amber coloured eyes. Sort of cute. Sakura looked away, uncomfortable under his gaze. The women smiled and put out her hand to shake Sakura's.

"Konnichiwa Sakura. I am Yelan Li. I was a good friend of your mother's."

"Oh. I mean, nice to meet you."

"And this is Yelan's son, Syaoran."

"Hi." Sakura muttered. The door opened and Touya and Yukito entered. They both sat down, handing out cups. Sakura accepted hers and sipped it. Touya looked at his father.

"Is this-?"

"Yes. Maybe you and Yukito should go to your room."

"I have to go now, anyway." Yukito said, standing up. He smiled at them all and ruffled Sakura's hair. He had known her since she was a child and she had always felt close to him. Touya sat next to Sakura, looking as if he knew something he'd rather not. 

Fujitaka looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you. Before your mother died, she and Yelan made a sort of agreement."

"What agreement?"

"Your mother said that she wanted the Li and Kinomoto families to be a family one day. So she said that her first daughter would marry Yelan's first son. That way everyone could be together." 

"Dad, this is ridiculous! Sakura's only seventeen!" Touya protested angrily. Sakura stared at her father.

"Dad, what are you talking about? That I'm supposed to get married? To who?"

"To Syaoran." Yelan said pleasantly. Sakura glanced the boy. He looked embarrassed and angry. Sakura looked back at her father. 

"So I have no choice? I don't even get a say in this?"

"Of course you do. Yelan and I thought that you and Syaoran could get to know each other. He'll be staying with us for three months. When that time ends you can decide together."

"I'm not going to decide! Did you ever plan on telling _me_ this?  There is no way I am getting married to someone I have never met!" Sakura shouted. Touya was standing up now, Fujitaka tried to order the situation slightly.

"Sakura, your mother would have wanted you to try at least."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what her father was saying. Failing in this she got to her feet. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make dinner."

"Yelan and Syaoran are joining us." He called as she stamped into the kitchen. Touya followed her. 

"Sakura-"

"Did you know about this?" she demanded. He stopped and sighed.

"Yes…"

"Since when?"

"A few years ago. I found out by accident and Dad asked me not to tell you." Sakura gave an angry groan and sat on a chair. Touya leant on the surface. She said quietly,

"I can't believe he would do this to me!"

"I know."

"I mean… everything that happened…  he knows how I feel about dating people. And now he wants me to get married?"

"I think he's doing it for mother's sake."

"In case no one else has noticed, Mother is dead! Marrying a complete and utter stranger is not going to bring her back!" Sakura said loudly. Touya just looked at her. She turned away.

"Has he forgotten what happened? Everything with Leon?" Her voice broke. Tears streamed down from her eyes. Touya put his arms around her in a hug. 

"He hasn't forgotten. I think… I think he's trying to make things better. Trying to prove that not every male is a bastard."

Sakura started to chop vegetables. Touya was slicing some chicken when the door opened. Syaoran was standing there, holding the coffee cups.

"Fujitaka asked me to bring these through so he could talk to my mother alone." He said awkwardly. Touya took the tray and dumped it in the sink. Syaoran sat nervously at the table and watched them prepare dinner. Sakura picked up a carrot and chopped it viciously. Touya stared at her,

"Sakura you're going to-"

"GODDAMMIT!" 

"Cut yourself." Sakura clutched her bleeding finger and glared at the knife. Holding the finger under the tap she swore violently under her breath as Fujitaka and Yelan rushed in.

"Sakura, what happened?" 

"I just cut myself." She muttered, examining the slice on her finger. Touya passed her a sticking plaster and she covered it. Fujitaka picked up the knife.

"You sit down. Tell us about school." 

"I went to it." She said simply, sitting opposite Syaoran and Yelan. Her father gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"I failed the maths test, had a cheerleading practise, and I'm going ice-skating with Tomoyo and Eriol tomorrow."

"Are they your friends?" Yelan asked. Sakura replied in a cold voice.

"Tomoyo's my best friend and Eriol is her boyfriend." Fujitaka looked up.

"You could take Syaoran with you tomorrow."

"What?!" Sakura cried

"I can't ice-skate." Syaoran protested. Yelan looked at him.

"Then this is your opportunity to learn."

"Touya can go with you." Fujitaka said happily. Sakura groaned and gave her father a puppy-dog look.

"Please, daddy?"

"Don't argue Sakura. And Touya will drive you there. I don't want you driving around on that motorbike."

"Why not? Dad, my motorbike is very important to me!"

"Oh, Syaoran loves motorbikes, don't you? Why don't you show it to him now, before dinner?" Sakura rose, grumbling under her breath. Syaoran followed her outside. He seemed about as pleased as she was. Until he saw the bike, that is. (A/n: I know nothing about motorbike makes. Just go with me here!) 

He bent down beside it and examined it closely.

"A '98 Thunderbolt 5000! I can't believe you have one of these! This is one of the best makes there is!"

"I know." Syaoran ran his hand over the smooth black seat and looked closely at the picture of a small yellow face on the side. It sort of resembled a teddy bear with really big ears. 

"What's that?"

"My symbol. It's a toy I made up, called Kero. That's what my bike's called." Sakura told him, sitting on the wall. Syaoran grinned.

"You named your bike too?"

"You have a bike?"

"It's down on the pavement. It's got an angel on it. It's called Yue." 

"Is that a Chinese thing?"

"No… I just like that name." Sakura looked away, picking a flower from the flowerbed. A voice called from the house. 

They sat down to eat dinner. Sakura and Syaoran were facing each other but avoided each other's eyes at all costs. Fujitaka and Yelan kept up a running conversation all through dinner. As they finished eating Touya started to clear the table. Fujitaka and Yelan exchanged glances. Yelan said,

"Well, Sakura… What sort of things do you enjoy doing?"

"Riding my bike. Cheerleading."

"Sakura can sing wonderfully. She does karaoke with Tomoyo on Wednesday nights." Fujitaka said. Sakura threw him a glare. Yelan turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran likes bikes too. He's very good at his schoolwork and he wants to be a successful computer-business man when he's older."

"Thankyou Mother." Syaoran grumbled. 

"What do you want to be Sakura?"

"I dunno. Haven't really thought about it that much." She mumbled in reply. Yelan and Fujitaka exchanged frustrated glances. Fujitaka turned to his daughter.

"Sakura, why don't you tell Syaoran and Yelan a little bit about yourself?"

"Fine. My name's Sakura Kinomoto. I'm seventeen.  I like riding bikes and singing. And I don't want to get married."

"Well, my name's Syaoran Li. I'm seventeen and I like bikes too. I have no desire to get married either." 

"Will you two stop it? Just give this a chance!" Fujitaka complained. Yelan nodded in agreement. Sakura got to her feet.

"I'm going to bed." She said sulkily, before running upstairs. Syaoran looked the other way. 

Yelan and Fujitaka both sighed. This was going to be a challenge. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I know this type of story has been done to death. But I don't care! I've always wanted to write one, I just never got around to writing it.

Lotsa luv

Katie.


	2. Pretend to be Nice

Disclaimer – I still don't own anything. Sucks, don't it?

Chapter 2: Pretend to be Nice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Can't you just pretend to be nice?  
Can you at least pretend to be nice?  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Everything in my life would be alright!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" Someone knocked on the door. Sakura rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

"Go away!"

"You're going ice-skating, remember? You've got an hour and a half before you have to be there." Fujitaka banged on the door again before coming in. 

That was when Sakura remembered. Remembered about Syaoran. About the marriage. About everything. 

Fujitaka sat on the bed as she sat up. He sat next to her on the bed and smiled.

"Good morning." She didn't reply, but pulled her knees up to under her chin. Fujitaka sighed.

"Sakura, there's nothing I can do about it. Just spend the three months with Syaoran and then we'll see."

"Dad… I don't want a boyfriend, fiancé, husband… anything like that. Not after-"

"Leon? Honey, he didn't deserve you. You deserve someone better than that."

"And you think Syaoran is better than that?"

"I don't know."

"Did her already know about this?"

"Yes… he's known his whole life."

"And you didn't tell me?" Fujitaka looked down.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But will you do it? Pretend to be nice? If not for your Mother's sake, then for me?"

Sakura couldn't help thinking that that was a bit low. Stupid guilt trip.

"Ok… but this doesn't leave the house, ok? No one knows about."

"Agreed. Come down for breakfast." Sakura followed him down the stairs, putting on her bunny slippers. Syaoran, Yelan and Touya were already sitting at the table. Sakura went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, pouring some into a glass. Touya was throwing evil looks toward Syaoran. Yelan was sipping tea, delicately. Sakura suddenly became very aware that everyone else was dressed and she was still in her PJ's. She sat down and piled some pancakes onto her plate.

"Good morning Sakura." Yelan said pleasantly. Sakura grunted. Fujitaka elbowed her and she replied,

"Good morning Yelan." She pointedly ignored Syaoran. Syaoran was returning the gesture. Fujitaka glanced at the clock. 

"I have to go. I'll be late for the conference." 

"Bye Dad." Touya and Sakura said. He kissed Sakura's head before leaving the house. Yelan rose to her feet.

"I have things to take care of in town. I shall be staying in the hotel for the rest of the three months. Goodbye." She was gone. Sakura swallowed the last piece of pancake before going to get dressed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sakura! Over here!" Tomoyo called. Sakura jumped out of the car and ran to her and Eriol.

"Hi!" she said. Tomoyo looked back at Syaoran and Touya.

"Who's that?"

"My brother, duh!"

"Sakura! I meant the other guy." Eriol leant close to listen. Sakura swallowed.

"That's Syaoran. He's my mother's friend's son."

"Oh… right. Ready to ice-skate?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, who is he really?" Tomoyo asked, as she and Sakura watched the others ice-skate. Syaoran was holding tight to the edge, looking terrified (This is what I look like, when I'm ice-skating!). Sakura sighed.

"Tomoyo, you cannot tell anyone this. Turn off your camera."

"It's off. Tell me."

"His mother and mine made a deal that my mother's first daughter would marry her first son." 

"That being you and Syaoran."

"Yes. We have to spend three months together, and then decide what to do. My dad pulled a total guilt trip on me, and I agreed to it. You can't tell ANYONE!"

"Does Touya know?"

"Yes. He knew before I did!"

"Can I tell Eriol?"

"No!"

"He wouldn't tell anyone!"

"No! Not yet." Sakura stepped onto the ice and turned to look at Tomoyo, only to find the video camera in her face.

"Gah!" Sakura slipped and landed on the ice. Tomoyo giggled and pulled her up. Sakura gave her a look and she put the video camera away.

"Syaoran is cute, you know." Tomoyo said lightly, as they skated smoothly around the rink. 

"Tomoyo, you remember Eriol, right? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course! But why not give it a go?"

"No way! Not a chance in hell!" Sakura protested, turning around so she could face Tomoyo, skating backwards. Tomoyo shrugged and asked,

"Coming to the hospital on Thursday?"

"Of course."

Sakura and Tomoyo were volunteers at a children's hospital. They spent two or three hours playing with the sick children, helping the staff and keeping the children busy.

"And Karaoke on Wednesday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sakura replied. She soared to a stop beside Syaoran. Eriol was chatting noisily to him. Tomoyo grabbed the blue-haired boy's hand and pulled him away. Syaoran glanced after him.

"Noisy, isn't he?"

Pretend to be nice, pretend to be nice, pretend to be nice.

"He can be. He's not always like that though." Sakura replied. Syaoran took a step, and promptly fell over. Sakura hid a smile behind her gloves. Syaoran clambered to his feet and hung firmly to the side of the rink. He glared at her.

"This is not funny! I have not ice-skated before in my life!"

"That's what makes it funny. You look like an idiot." He gave her a dirty look before climbing over the barrier to the seats. He pulled off the ice-skates and looked up to see Sakura leaning over the barrier, in fits of giggles. She caught her breath and sighed deeply. Syaoran asked her,

"What's your school like?"

"Why? Oh, are you going there? It's ok, I guess. I'm not that great at schoolwork. I prefer sports."

"I like both. You said you were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, that's great! I'm the head-cheerleader now!" They lapsed into silence. Eventually Syaoran said,

"I'm sorry about my mother. She's a pain sometimes."

"My dad too. But at least you knew about all this."

"I think I'd have preferred to not know."

"How come?"

"I bet you've had a boyfriend." Sakura closed her eyes, squeezing back tears. Leon…

"Yes… I have."

"Well I could never have one, because I knew that there was no point having a relationship when I was engaged to someone I didn't know."

"But what if you hadn't known, gotten a girlfriend, then found out?"

Syaoran considered it and shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

Sakura kicked the ice with her skate. Syaoran looked up at her.

"Sakura, I'd prefer if people didn't know about us…"

"Same here! I mean, Tomoyo knows, but that's only because she's my best friend. She knew something was going on straight away. You can't keep secrets from someone like her."

"The situation is just too… weird to handle. So I'm just a friend of the family who has come to stay with you for three months, ok?"

"Works for me. What about our parents?" They thought carefully. Then Sakura said,

"Let's just pretend to be nice. I love my Dad, and he wants us to try at least, and I'm sure Yelan is the same." Syaoran nodded. Sakura grinned

"Come on. I'm going to have you ice-skating if it kills me."

Ten minutes later she was skating backwards, talking while he tried to keep is balance.

"Just don't think about falling over!"

"But then I do. And I do if I am thinking about falling over. So I lose either way." she was going to reply when there came a shout from the other side of the rink.

"Sakura!" she turned to see Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and Rika tumbling onto the ice. She skated across to join them.

"Hey guys!" They all said hello and Chiharu asked,

"Who's that cute guy?"

"Friend of the family. He's staying with us for a few months." 

"He's really gorgeous! Oh, he just fell over!" Rika said, wincing as Syaoran hit the ice. Sakura rushed back to him.

"What were you thinking about? Falling over?"

"No, just remembering that I left my wallet in the car."

"It'll be ok." Sakura did a couple of turns then stopped. Syaoran asked,

"Three months seems like a long time."

"It'll be gone in a flash. The you'll go back to China and we'll never have to see each other again!" Syaoran grinned.

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither. And it's only three months. What could possibly happen in three months?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

End of another chapter! Please review!

Lotsa luv

Katie.


	3. Tell me why I don't like Mondays

Dedicated to

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter Three: I don't like Mondays.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_Tell me why!_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why!_

_I don't like Mondays_

_Tell me why!_

_I don't like Mondays_

_I want to shoot_

_The Whole day down_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Sakura went into the kitchen on Monday morning to find only Syaoran was there, eating fruit. He was wearing jeans a t-shirt. Sakura was wearing jeans too and a shirt with the picture of angel on it. 

"Morning." Syaoran muttered. Sakura nodded.

"Nervous about school today?"

"I guess. You taking your bike?" Sakura nodded again.

"I always do. You can ride yours if you want."

"I was planning to." Sakura noticed he was reading a letter.

"What's that?"

"Just telling me which class I'm in."

"Lemme see." She took it and examined it closely.

"This is identical to mine!" she exclaimed. Syaoran peered over her shoulder.

"At least I won't get lost." Sakura shrugged and drank a mouthful of coffee.

"We'd better get going. We don't want to be late on your first day. Did Yelan register you and everything?"

"Yup." Syaoran replied, pulling on a leather biker jacket. 

Within ten minutes they were riding down the street. 

As they arrived in school Sakura led Syaoran over to the spot where she usually parked her bike. As they took off their helmets Syaoran asked,

"What lesson do we have first?"

"Maths. That's why I hate Mondays!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOOHOO!" They both turned to see Tomoyo dragging Eriol over to them. Eriol was clinging onto his glasses for dear life. Tomoyo was pretty strong. 

"Good morning Sakura-chan!  And Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo, I think Eriol is having trouble breathing." Tomoyo looked down at her boyfriend to find his face was turning the same colour as his hair. She released him and turned back to Sakura.

"Guess what!"

"You got a new camera?" Tomoyo seemed to deflate slightly.

"How did you know?"

"Because you only ever make me guess when you've got a new camera." Sakura said as they started walking towards their classroom. Tomoyo laughed and shrugged.

In the classroom every single girl turned to look as Syaoran came in. Gaggles followed them across the classroom. Syaoran looked around for somewhere to sit. Eriol grinned and pointed to the seat next to him.

"This one's always free. Can't figure out why."

"Because your girlfriend scares everyone away?" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo poked her in the ribs, making her jump.

"I do not!" Syaoran sat down and looked nervously towards a large group of girls who were staring at him.

"Is there some sort of weird ritual that you have to stare at the new guy in Japan?" He asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"No! They're staring because you're cute, duh!"

"Hey!" Eriol interjected. Tomoyo looked at him.

"But not as cute as Eriol."

"That's better." Sakura twisted around to look at Syaoran.

"You should watch out. They'll start stalking you soon!"

"What? This isn't going to make my being here any easier is it?"

"Nope." Sakura said. Eriol shrugged.

"Well he can't date any of them anyway. What with being engaged to you and all-"

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted. The room fell silent. Sakura gave them an irritated glance,

"What?" They started to talk hurriedly. Sakura turned on Tomoyo. 

"What the hell happened to the 'you cannot tell anyone' thing?"

"Eriol won't tell!"

"He practically announced to the entire class." Syaoran said angrily. Tomoyo looked away.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. Besides, given any luck I'll be gone in three months." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

"Three months… why does that seem so much longer now?"

"Because three months is a pretty long time." Eriol suggested. Sakura hit his arm. Syaoran grinned. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Some people think I'm nice. Others think I'm a juvenile delinquent." 

"Which are you?"

"Both. Depends on whose around at the time. For instance if it's Tomoyo and Eriol I'm generally nice. If it's someone like Noriko I'm an absolute bitch." 

"Which one's Noriko?"

"The one who's staring at you and practically drooling." Tomoyo said lightly. Syaoran looked around and saw a blond, good-looking girl. 

"You don't like Noriko?" He asked Sakura. She snorted.

"What's to like?"

"She doesn't look that bad."

"You just wait." 

And he didn't have to wait long. During registration the teacher was called to the office. Noriko pranced over, long blond hair swinging. She looked down at Syaoran.

"What's your name, then?"

"Syaoran Li."

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" She gestured with an elegant hand towards their desks. Syaoran glanced over, seemed to consider it then shook his head.

"Nah, I'm ok over here thanks." She seemed a bit put out but didn't dwell on it. She sat on the edge of his desk and smiled, showing perfect teeth.

"I'm Noriko Amano."

"That's nice. You're sitting on my desk." He said. Sakura couldn't help it. A snort of laughter escaped her. Noriko turned on her in a flash, blue eyes glittering angrily.

"What are you laughing at, you freak?"

"Well… I believe it was you." Sakura said, pretending to have to think about. Noriko stood up. So did Sakura.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me!"

"I dare. Got a problem?"

"Yeah, I do have a problem! I have a problem that freaks like you are cluttering up my school. You're just a stupid little slut!"

That was a mistake. Sakura raised her fist and was about to knock Noriko out when Syaoran jumped to his feet and seized her wrist. Sakura screeched at Noriko,

"Take that back! Take it back right now!"

"Or what? You'll get your boyfriend to protect you? Oh, I forgot. You don't have one anymore do you?"

"I don't need a guy to cower behind! I can handle my own fights!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo stepped in front of her.

"Sit down Noriko." She said quietly. Noriko gave her a glance, then looked at Syaoran.

"Feel free to come and sit with us anytime you get bored with these weirdo's."

And then she returned to her group of friends. Sakura flung herself back onto her chair. Tomoyo and Syaoran sat down too. He looked at Sakura.

"What just happened? You went crazy!"

"It's nothing." Sakura said through clenched teeth. Syaoran looked towards Tomoyo who shook her head warningly. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

It was during PE, last lesson that things went really wrong. Syaoran and Eriol were playing soccer while the girls practised cheerleading. Tomoyo was videotaping Sakura cheering. As Sakura threw up the baton, Noriko stuck out her leg. As Sakura stepped forward to catch the spinning baton she tripped and tumbled down a small bank, catching on a tree, to land on the football field. Tomoyo gasped.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran and Eriol ran over to her. Sakura was lying on her front. Syaoran rolled her over. Tomoyo moaned and covered her face. Eriol put an arm around her. Syaoran propped up Sakura's head. When she had caught on the tree her face and neck had scraped. The blood trickled down onto his shorts as the teacher ran over. Noriko stepped down the slope. Tomoyo screamed at her,

"You pushed her!"

"No, she tripped." Noriko said, smiling sweetly. The teacher ignored them but knelt next to Sakura. Syaoran looked down at her as she opened her eyes weakly.

"Sakura? You ok?"

"I hate Mondays…" she mumbled, sitting up and wincing. The teacher helped her stand.

"Take her to the office, get her bandaged up. I'll talk to Miss Amano later."

As Syaoran helped Sakura limp to the office he asked,

"Why would she trip you?"

"Because she's a bitch?"

"Sakura…"

"She just hates me."

"Why?"

"None of your business. Come on, let's wash this blood off." The nurse handed her a wet towel.

"Wipe yourself down and I'll fetch the bandages, Sakura. And you'll have to-" 

"Fill in the injury form, yeah, yeah."  Sakura finished, spitting blood into a sink. The nurse disappeared. Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"Do you come in here a lot?"

"Sure, all the time."

"Why?" Sakura threw the bloody towel in a basket and picked up a fresh one.

"Fights… falling off my bike… various things." She saw that he was still staring at her.

"What?"

"You just don't look like the sort of person to get into fights and ride a motorbike, that's all."

"Why not?"

"You just look too… innocent." She smiled as she pulled her face from under the tap, rinsing the last bits of dirt away. Syaoran could see the scrapes covering her cheeks and nose.

"Innocent, huh? Appearances can be deceiving."

"Evidently." He replied. The nurse bustled back in, clutching bandages and a slip of paper.

"You know what to do, Sakura. I'll fill in the form." She sat on the bed as Sakura expertly covered her wounds. 

"Name… Sakura Kinomoto. Class… 11F. Cause of injuries…" she looked up at Sakura. She replied,

"Tripped down the bank. Hit a tree."

"That's a new one." The nurse commented. Sakura grinned and put the bandages in the cupboard over the sink. 

"See you soon Nurse."

"I don't doubt it." She commented wryly. Sakura and Syaoran started down the hallway to meet Tomoyo and Eriol by the bikes. Syaoran glanced at her face.

"Does it hurt?"

"I just have half the skin scraped from my face. Of course it hurts!" 

"Sorr-y! Just being concerned for my unwanted girlfriend!"

"I don't need concern." Sakura said, waving as they saw Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo gasped.

"Sakura, your face!"

"It's just a couple of scrapes. It'll heal." Sakura told her, pulling on her helmet. Tomoyo frowned. Sakura grinned.

"I'll see you at five at the hospital."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

It was a good thing that Syaoran had had all his martial arts training. Because the second Touya caught sight of his sister wrapped up to the equivalent of an Egyptian mummy he turned on Syaoran.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"It wasn't him. I just had a fall." Sakura interrupted, dumping her bag on the table and sitting down. Touya threw him another suspicious glance before turning to pour some tea. He asked,

"Was it what's-her-name?"

"Noriko Amano. And yes it was."

"Did you tell the teacher?"

"Of course not!" Sakura said scornfully. As they all sat down to drink tea Syaoran said,

"Does she do this a lot?"

"Oh, all the time." Sakura said airily, helping herself to some biscuits. Touya said,

"At least once a month Sakura comes home wrapped up in badges because of her. Let's see the damage then." Sakura pulled off the wraps and Touya winced.

"Ow…"

"Hit a tree on the way." she said simply. Touya glanced at his watch.

"Are you meeting Tomoyo at the hospital?"

"Yeah." 

"Why are you going to hospital?" Syaoran asked, deeply confused. 

"I do a bit of charity work there on Mondays. Looking after children."

"You want to be a nurse?"

"No way! The pay is crap!" Sakura said. Fujitaka came in, hearing the last sentence.

"But if Syaoran becomes a successful business man, as Yelan wishes then you won't have to worry about money." They both threw him a glare. Fujitaka took the biscuit from Touya's hand and asked,

"Is Syaoran going to the hospital with you?" 

"I don't know. Ask him."

"I might as well. If mother finds out Sakura left my sight for more than a second I'm dead." Syaoran said miserably. Sakura threw her half-eaten biscuit at him.

"Sorry I'm such a burden!"

"Well you should be!" He retorted, in a joking voice. Sakura reached for her biscuit but Syaoran popped it into his mouth. She glared at him and he smiled sweetly, crumbs falling from his mouth onto the table. 

"Git." She muttered.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Lotsa of love to all my reviewers! This is only my 2nd CCS fic, the first being a pretty bad songfic called 'Voices'. I'm usually a Harry Potter kinda gal. So go easy on me, k?

Lotsa luv

Katie.


	4. Angels

Dedicated to 

Chapter 4: Angels

* * * * * * * * * * * 

_I sit and wait_

_Does an Angel_

_Contemplate my fate?_

_And do they know the places where we go_

_When we're grey and old?_

_'Cause I've been told_

_That Salvation let's their wings unfold_

_And when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thought's running through my head_

_And I feel that love is dead_

_I'm loving Angel's instead._

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sakura Kinomoto, your dinner is on the table! If you want to eat I suggest you hurry!" Fujitaka called up the stairs. Syaoran and Touya were already eating when Sakura tumbled down the stairs and dashed into the kitchen.

"I'm meeting Tomoyo in half an hour! I didn't know my maths would take so long!"

"Sakura, you're late for the hospital every week. Why would Tomoyo get worried today?"

"When I want your opinion Touya… No, I just never want your opinion." Touya stuck his tongue out. Sakura glared and ate quickly while pulling her socks and shoes on. Syaoran was grinning. 

When they arrived at the hospital Tomoyo and Eriol were already waiting. Sakura parked her motorbike and stretched.

"How late am I?"

"Ten minutes. You're slipping you know. You were fifteen last week." Eriol said, consulting his watch. Sakura shrugged.

"I'll try harder next week."

"Yes, heaven forbid you should be on time!" Tomoyo teased. Syaoran sniggered. Sakura gave her a sly kick in the shin before saying,

"Let's go in. I'm sure they'll be missing us." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Came the chorus of voices. Every child in the large playroom stopped as Sakura opened the door.  When Tomoyo came in there was,

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!" Both girls ran forward to hug the small children. Syaoran could see they were between 3 and 8 years of age. As the noise slowly faded away to lively chatter Sakura was sitting with a small crowd of children around her.

"Sakura, your face is hurted." A little girl whispered, touching the bandages lightly with a tiny hand. Sakura nodded.

"Just a little bit. How are you doing, Faye?" 

"I going home tomorrow!" she said proudly. Syaoran crouched down and asked Sakura,

"These kids don't look too sick to me." 

"Faye just had her tonsils out. She's very brave!" Sakura said, tickling Faye's arms. Faye squealed and wriggled away, running to find her friends. Syaoran looked down as a boy tugged at his sleeve.

"Mr Sakura's friend?"

"I'm Syaoran."

"Will you play with me?" Syaoran looked at Sakura in a helpless way. She nodded encouragingly. 

"Um… ok. What do you want to play?"

"Ninja's!" The boy shouted. Syaoran grinned. He liked this kid.

Within half an hour all four of them were busy playing. Syaoran looked up form the toy guns to see Sakura sitting in a corner, chatting with a little girl. She was lying in bed, and looked pale and weak. As the nurse came in Syaoran asked,

"What's wrong with that little girl?" The nurse looked over and sighed sadly.

"She's got cancer. Her name's Yolei. We don't think she'll last much longer. She's had it since birth. She's done remarkably well to last this long."

Syaoran made his way around the children to Yolei's bedside. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"This is Syaoran, Yolei. He's staying with me." Yolei's little face brightened and she smiled widely.

"Hello Syaoran!"

"Hi Yolei."

"Yolei's my special pal, aren't ya?"

"Yes! Me and Sakura will be friends forever!" Yolei giggled, then coughed weakly. Tomoyo called,

"We have to go, Sakura."

"Ok!" Sakura called to her. She turned back to Yolei. 

"I'll see you next week, ok?"

"Sure Sakura." Sakura leant over and hugged her tiny body, kissing the pale forehead. As they left the ward the children all waved goodbye. Sakura looked back over to the corner were Yolei lay. The nurse was giving her an injection and talking to her softly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Tomoyo and Eriol said goodbye outside the hospital. As Sakura and Syaoran made their way to the bikes he asked,

"How long have you known Yolei?"

"A few months now. She's only six." Sakura started to pull on her jacket. She looked at Syaoran.

"Six years old. And do you know what she said to me? I'm ready Sakura. I'm going to be with Grandma and Grandpa soon. Six years old and ready to die." Sakura felt her eyes grow hot and she squeezed them shut.

"Sakura-"

"She's got the same thing my mother had. Did you know that?"

"Yes…"

" 'I'll see you next week'… she might not even be there next week, Syaoran." It seemed that the day was finally taking its toll on Sakura. Tears escaped from under her closed eyelids. Syaoran didn't know what to say. What could he say? Sakura leant against her motorbike. 

"My earliest memory is of my mother. I remember sitting on her bed, talking to her. She was dying, and I knew it but I didn't know what dying was. And Mother told me that she would be an angel, and she showed me these pictures of angels in long white dresses with big wings. And I remember thinking is my mother going to be on of those? Why does she want to? Why doesn't she want to stay here with me?"

A stifled sob escaped her lips. Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder, not sure what to do. Should he hug her or what? Sakura looked up at him.

"I'm so scared Syaoran. Poor Yolei. I love that little girl and she's going to die."

"I know. But you can see her now. She's in so much pain. And she's ready. She's ready to go on and just go to sleep and be gone. She loves you too Sakura, anyone can see that." 

"I know you're right. I hate seeing her so sick and weak."

Sakura straightened and looked up at him.

"Everything is going wrong with my life right now. Noriko is making my life absolute hell. Then this whole stupid marriage thing. And now Yolei."

"And two of those things we can take care of. We'll sort out Noriko. We stand each other for three months and I'm out of here. And Yolei… you can spend as much time as possible with her and make the rest of her life the best you can." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Very wise words."

"I'm very good." He said proudly. She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Come on. Dad'll be wondering where we are." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day was Tuesday. As Syaoran and Sakura sat down in the form room he asked,

"Sakura, are you going to that karaoke thing tomorrow?"

"Of course. Wanna come?"

"You really want me hanging around?"

"Sure. It's not exactly crowded in the bar. Hardly anyone knows where it is anyway."

"Ok, I'll come then." Syaoran pulled a drawing pad out of his bag and started to sketch a vague outline. Sakura stared at him.

"You can draw?"

"Yes."

"You never said so!"

"You never asked!"

"That is a pathetic comeback which I am not even going to dignify with a response." Sakura said. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down around ten minutes later. Tomoyo looked at the drawing pad.

"That's fantastic!" They all craned their necks to look. It was a picture of a wolf. It was standing on top of a rock howling, with a full moon behind. It wasn't properly shaded but it looked brilliant. Syaoran was looking quite smug. Sakura grinned then rolled her eyes.

"Noriko Alert." She muttered. They all looked up to see Noriko wearing a skirt that was showing off that little bit too much. She glanced at the pad.

"That's really good Syaoran! Come and show my friends!" 

"I'd like to finish it first." Syaoran said, not putting any emotion into his voice. Noriko smiled at him.

"How long are you staying in Japan?"

"Three months."

"Are you staying in the area?"

"Yes." 

"Whereabouts?" Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She nodded.

"I'm staying with Sakura." Noriko's jaw dropped about six inches. Her friends who had been gathering around all stopped and stared at Sakura and Syaoran. Noriko asked,

"How do you know each other?"

"Our mothers were friends." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her and she smiled. Noriko's attention had turned back to Syaoran.

"Have you got a special girl back in China?" 

"No."

"Or in Japan?"

"Um… sort of."

"You're seeing someone?"

"Not really. Kind of. It's a long story."

"And one that has absolutely nothing to do with you." Sakura said pointedly. Noriko bristled visibly. 

"This has got nothing to do with you Kinomoto. Keep your scabby nose out." Sakura's eyes narrowed but Syaoran leapt in first.

"This has everything to do with Sakura. She's a very good friend of mine." Noriko seemed at a loss for words, something that should be noted in history because it was as common as a millennium. 

As she got her voice back she looked at Syaoran.

"Well… while you're still trying to decide about this other girl, maybe you'd like to meet up with me for a movie or something." 

"No, it's ok thanks." Syaoran said. Noriko lent forward, her low-cut top showing of far more than Syaoran was comfortable with. As Noriko's large eyes came level with his, he said in a calm voice,

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Not just for tonight?"

"Um no… I'm busy tonight."

"Busy with who?" she said, pouting. Sakura had had just about enough of this.

"He's busy with me, ok? We're going out with our families tonight." Noriko sat up abruptly. Syaoran cast Sakura a grateful glance. Noriko handed him a slip of paper.

"Here's my number. Feel free to call me anytime."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll have _real_ trouble resisting THAT temptation." He said quietly as she walked away. Sakura snorted in laughter. He looked at here.

"Thanks a lot! I almost had to face a fate worse than death!"

"A date with Noriko? That's much worse!" Tomoyo giggled.

"A fate WORSE then a fate worse than death. That's pretty bad." Eriol said.  Sakura nodded.

"Yup, you owe me big time Syaoran Li!"

"Don't remind me." Syaoran groaned. Sakura gave him a mock glare and he smiled. Tomoyo looked through the camera at them.

"You know, you two are quite cute together!" 

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at her. She smiled.

"So you're saying that even when Syaoran leaves you'll never write to him?"

"Maybe. Probably not." Sakura said. Tomoyo turned the camera on Syaoran.

"Come on? Not event the odd e-mail?"

"Perhaps. But if we contact each other our parents might get the wrong idea. I caught my mother looking through a wedding dress catalogue the other day." Sakura stared at him. 

"Are you kidding? Did they not hear the 'I never want to get married' speech?"

"Apparently not. She's already picked one out for you. It's very big and lacy. I'd watch out if I were you Sakura!"

"Don't worry. I saw Dad stop to look at tuxes the other day." Sakura said lightly. Syaoran choked on his drink. 

"What?"

"My dad has no taste when it comes to clothes. When we don't get married, I suggest you pick your own tux." 

"You do realise that sentence made absolutely no sense." Eriol said. Sakura nodded and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. It's not going to happen anyway. And we only have 11 weeks and three days before Syaoran goes home!"

"Yes!"  Sakura and Syaoran gave each other high-fives before standing up as their teacher came in. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Another chapter has come to an end. I must thank everyone who has reviewed. This story has been done so many times I doubted if anyone would read it.

Lotsa luv and hugs

Katie


	5. Misfit

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As per usual. 'A thousand miles' belongs to Vanessa Carlton and 'Misfit' belongs to Amy Studt. Anything else… yeah, I still don't own it. Bum.

Dedicated to

Water-Soter 

**Meinien**

**Virgo Writer**

**Vashs Trigun Gurl**

**and**

**SaKuRa LoVa **

Chapter 5: Misfit 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

All you girls   
You look as if you hate me  
What'm I doing still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls   
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
Ah  
But that's ok

* * * * * * * * * * * 

On Wednesday evening Syaoran knocked at Sakura's door. 

"Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol are here."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." She called. There was a loud banging noise and Syaoran pushed the door open quickly. Sakura had clearly fallen over her chair and was lying on her back, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just really accident prone!"

"I noticed." Syaoran said wryly, helping her stand up. 

Sakura was wearing a knee-length pink skirt and a t-shirt decorated with cherry blossoms. Her short hair was plaited and she was wearing pink lip-gloss. Syaoran smiled.

"You like the colour pink, I take it?"

"Well, aren't we observant today? Yes, I do. My name means cherry blossom."

"Really? Didn't know that. My name means little wolf." Sakura looked at him and suddenly started giggling. He frowned,

"What?" 

"You're a little wolf? Just like the one in your picture?"

"Yes…"

"Cute! That really suits you!"

"You think I'm cute?" Syaoran said in a joking way. Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"No! I think you're obnoxious!"

"Oh. Now I'm hurt."

"Let's go downstairs. We'll miss the karaoke at this rate." 

"And here come Sakura and Syaoran, looking simply adorable!" Eriol commentated. He was holding Tomoyo's camera and pointing it at them. Sakura glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Put down the camera Eriol, before I ram it down your throat."

"OK, OK! I was just messing around!" Tomoyo took the camera and giggled at the furious looks on their faces. 

"Lighten up! Come on, I want to sing already!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The bar was called 'The Flower Field Inn.' It wasn't really an Inn but no one seemed to be there very much anyway. The barman looked up and grinned as they came in.

"Hey girls! You've got your usual crowd here tonight."

"Crowd?" Syaoran repeated, looking around at the 10 or so people. 

"Yup! Very busy night tonight!" The barman said. Syaoran could see that he wasn't even being sarcastic. Sakura and Tomoyo were sorting out the machine on the small platform at the end of the bar. Eriol and Syaoran sat at an empty table (Which was not hard to find) and watched as everyone sat up and all attention turned to the two girls. Tomoyo spoke into the microphone.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi Tomoyo!" They replied in unison. Tomoyo giggled.

"I'm gonna do one of my new songs first. I wrote this one myself, and it's called 'A Thousand Miles'. And I'm going to dedicate it to-"

"My boyfriend Eriol!" Everyone said. Tomoyo giggled again and nodded. Sakura came to sit with the boys as she started, 

" Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight."

"She's brilliant!" Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded.

"She's the leader in the choir at school. I wish I was that good."  Tomoyo really was good. Her voice was strong and confident. She could reach every single note and was able to perform every little detail to perfection. 

"'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
If I could   
Just hold you  
Tonight"

Tomoyo ended the song on a long, quavering note. There a sigh of admiration before the cheers started. Sakura stood and went to stand at the stage. Tomoyo smiled and nodded as Sakura put the tape in the machine. People were clapping. But the claps came to an abrupt halt as the door opened. And into the bar came Noriko Amano, followed by her groupies and a group of the more good-looking boys that hung around with them. Sakura stared at them. Noriko glanced around, and then slid into the seat next to Syaoran. He stared at her.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I heard Sakura and Tomoyo were singing tonight. I wouldn't want to miss _that_!" Noriko smirked. Sakura seemed to have frozen. She liked singing, yeah, and was ok to do in front of the usual crowd. But all these people? NO WAY!

"Go Sakura! You'll be great!" Tomoyo suddenly called. Sakura snapped out of her state of nerves and pushed down the play button.

"This is a song I wrote about how it feels to be me." she said, her eyes still on the group form school. As her eyes hit Syaoran's he smiled and she nodded. The opening tune to the song started and she began to sing as she had never sung before.

"So you think you got it all worked out  
You got your hot pants on  
You got your arse right out, you  
Think you're something but you ain't special  
And me and my drop-dress, we won't do at all  
  
Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype  
Kept a stick in the gears and I never got it right  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl, oh  
  
Keep what you don't want  
Doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better  
  
All you girls   
You look as if you hate me  
What'm I doing still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls   
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
(Ah)  
But that's ok  
  
So you got your little groupies and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member-only things  
Your happy-clappys and your VC crew  
And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you  
  
And I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl  
  
So you can do what you're doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better  
  
All you girls   
You look as if you hate me  
Why'm I still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls   
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
  
So what we don't look the same?  
So what we don't, so what we don't  
So what I don't play your game?  
So what I don't, so what I don't  
So what if I don't?  
  
All you girls   
You look as if you hate me  
Why'm I still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (misfit)  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls   
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (I'm a misfit)  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
  
All you girls   
You look as if you hate me  
Why'm I still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls   
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
  
But that's ok."

For a second Noriko looked so shocked you could have dropped a bomb on her and she wouldn't have noticed. Then Syaoran jumped to his feet and cheered. Sakura grinned and bowed as others started to applaud too. Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran rushed up to the stage as she jumped off. She was feeling a huge adrenaline rush. Eriol grinned.

"When did you write that song?"

"A couple of weeks ago. I was feeling really frustrated."

"It was brilliant!" Tomoyo squealed. Noriko sidled up beside Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his arm. 

"Well done Sakura. Thought for a minute you might get too scared."

"As if."

"I think that song summed you up really well, Sakura." She cooed, practically spitting sweetened poison. Syaoran looked down at her.

"Noriko?"

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"Please let go of my arm." She went red and dropped it as if it were a hot potato. Sakura sniggered. Noriko glared.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can sing." She jumped onto the stage. The four leant against the bar, sipping coke as Noriko smiled.

"This song is dedicated to Syaoran." She said sweetly. 

Noriko had been right. She could sing well. Not as well as Tomoyo, but no one could sing as well as Tomoyo. Unfortunately the song she sang was Britney Spears. As she completed the sing she looked over at Syaoran only to find he and Sakura were arguing in a friendly manner as they played pinball. She gritted her perfect teeth and glared as she stepped down to let Tomoyo sing. She barged through to Syaoran. He had just won another ten credits and said.

"Yes!"

"Way to go! I've never managed that on this old thing!" Sakura said excitedly. Noriko watched as they played vigorously. As they finished the last game Sakura said,

"Let's go on that!" she pointed to another game. It was one of those crane games. The only things left were a couple of furry old toys (And some of it wasn't just teddy bear fur.) But the manager came over with a bag.

"I've been meaning to fill this thing up."

"For how long?"

"About six months." He said lightly. Syaoran grabbed the controls and steered the claw over to a cuddly toy wolf. After eight tries he was growing frustrated. Sakura rolled her eyes and seized the control stick.

"Let me." In a matter of seconds the toy wolf was being dropped into the collection box. Syaoran plucked it out and held it out to her.

"You keep it. You've earned it!"

"I did, didn't I?" she said, in a jokingly smug manner. He rolled his eyes and grinned. 

"I would have gotten it eventually."

"After you'd spent so much you'd be bankrupt!"

"Take that back!"

"I will not! You know it's true." Sakura said, punching him lightly in the chest. He punched her back, without any force, in the shoulder. The shoves grew slightly harder. Then Syaoran seized her and started to tickle her. Sakura descended into a fit of giggles.

"Syaoran Li, stop it! Please stop!"

"Say I would have gotten it!"

"No! Gyah! STOP!" He released her and she turned on him, whacking his chest. 

And then his arms were around her and they were completely still, staring at each other. Only three people noticed. Eriol, Tomoyo and Noriko. And only one of those three people looked ready to kill. 

Sakura suddenly looked away, pushing Syaoran away from her.

"It's getting late. We should be getting home."

"Sakura, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Come on." She glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol said,

"I've got to go anyway. I'll see you all later." He kissed Tomoyo and waved goodbye. Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"Want to stay over?"

"Sure."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Tomoyo, what happened? I swore that I was never going to get involved with anyone again and I was…"

"Flirting?"

"Exactly!"

The two girls sat on Sakura's bed. It was late at night and they were talking about the events at the bar.

"Sakura, it's not wrong to have feelings for someone. It's been, what, two years since Leon?"

"One year, eight months and twenty six days." Sakura said, hugging her pillow to her chest. Tomoyo watched her friends sadly.

"Sakura, everyone thinks you're over Leon."

"I am!"

"Then why are you still so angry."

"I'm not angry. Tomoyo, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen. I know love. Love just screws you around until it's bored and wants someone else."

"Not necessarily. Do you have feelings for Syaoran?"

"No! I mean, he's cool and everything. But there's this whole arranged marriage thing."

"That's not it. It's still about Leon."

"I know. I'm trying so hard to forget about Leon but it doesn't work. I'm not going to love anyone ever again. It's just not worth it."

"Maybe Syaoran is. Maybe Syaoran's worth it."

"He's going to be gone in a couple of months."

"Only if you let him go."

"Tomoyo, nothing is going to change. No matter how I feel about Syaoran, which is still unclear right now, I don't want to get married to him."

"We'll see. People change Sakura."

"I know. I saw that with Leon."

Sakura whispered the last sentence. As she rolled over to go to sleep she sighed and closed her eyes tightly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Who is this Leon? Why is Sakura so scared of love? What will Noriko do to get Syaoran? Will Sakura ever kiss Syaoran? Will the writer ever stop talking in sentences? Will the author ever come up with an original plot?

He he heh.

Funny.

Lotsa luv and huggles 

Katie! ^_^

Look! It's a bunny rabbit! If the fic wasn't worth a review, the bunny rabbit certainly is!

 I

 I

V

(  )(  )

( .   .)

( ^ ^ )

(___ )

Kind of.


	6. Hakuna Matata

Dedicated to Tams.

The Bunny worked! I got lotsa reviews! Thanks for the support everyone, it really does mean

so much to me. And I know what you mean about Biker Sakura. I don't think she necessarily has to be bad. I just think she'd be a lot cooler. She's still the sweet Sakura we know and love! I just think that with a bit of attitude we could make her a really interesting character!

Oh yes, because of my complete lack of originality you may recognise some names. 'Noriko', I took from 'Gunbuster', along with 'Amano'. Leon is from 'Bubblegum Crisis' and 'Motomiya' is from Digimon. Hey, I just do the writing! I'm too busy/lazy to come up with my own names!

Chapter 6: Hakuna Matata

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hakuna Matata 

_What a wonderful phrase!_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze!_

_It means no worried! _

_For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem free Philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

* * * * * * * * * * * *

By the time Friday arrived Syaoran could tell something was wrong. For the past three days Sakura had been avoiding him like the plague. At school she sat next to Tomoyo and she rushed home and shut herself in her bedroom to avoid him. But on Friday afternoon, just as they were going home he managed to corner her as she was waiting for Tomoyo.

"Sakura, what the hell's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she said, blushing slightly, avoiding his eye.

"You've been hiding from me for three days now! What did I do?"

"Nothing! I just figure that if we spend less time together, our parents might let you go home."

Syaoran watched her closely.

"Sakura, I know that I've only known you for a week, but even I can tell that you're not telling me the truth. Is it… is it about what happened in the bar?"

"No!" she said, a little quickly. Syaoran folded his arms across his chest.

"Well…maybe a little bit." Sakura admitted. She frowned and looked at him.

"I just felt weird. We're trying to convince our parents we don't want to get married, and we were just standing there, practically hugging."

"And you don't want to hug me?" Syaoran asked, hurt. Sakura glared  

"Syaoran-"       

"No, seriously! I fully intend to get married one day, and if there's something wrong, meaning people don't want to hug me, you should tell me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's me who's got the problem."

"I know what you mean. This whole arranged marriage thing is a nightmare, but we can just be friends, right?"

"Sure, you can never have too many friends."  Sakura agreed as Tomoyo came into view and they started to walk to the bikes. 

Unfortunately someone had overheard their conversation. Three guesses who.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

That night, Noriko Amano made a phone call.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran had organised to go to the shopping centre the next day. Touya and Yukito were going too and they organized to meet in the food court at 1:30, leaving ample time for shopping. 

The four of them wandered around various shops, examining clothes, computers, jewellery and everything in between. Then Tomoyo giggled and pointed to a wedding dress shop.

"Sakura, you'd look adorable in that!" she squealed. Sakura glanced at the white dress and turned to her best friend. 

"Tomoyo, say that again and I will be forced to hurt you." 

"Of course… what was I thinking? I'll be designing your dress!" Tomoyo laughed. Syaoran had to hold Sakura back. 

"Sakura, Tomoyo was joking." He said. Tomoyo smiled sweetly. 

"I'll design you a tuxedo as well, if you want!"

"You are so dead, Daidouji!" 

As Tomoyo hid behind Eriol Sakura said, 

"It's Touya's birthday next week. I still have to get him a present."

"Don't ask me. Your brother hates me." Syaoran grumbled. Sakura looked at him, big green eyes looking innocent.

"He doesn't hate you. He just intensely dislikes you, that's all."

"Gee, thanks Sakura." He said sarcastically. Tomoyo linked arms with Sakura.

"What about a new shirt?"

"Dad's getting him one. I thought about getting him a watch. He's had that old one for years and I think it's growing mould." 

As they examined the various watches in the shop Tomoyo clutched Sakura's arm.

"Look! They still haven't sold your necklace!" Sakura looked along, to where a thin gold chain hung in the window. On the end was a crystal ball, the size of a marble. Inside the ball was a collection of tiny pink gems, bunched together to create the image of a cherry blossom. Sakura grinned and gazed at it adoringly.

"Why don't you buy it?" Syaoran asked. Sakura snorted.

"Have you seen the price? I don't exactly get a lot of money. It'd take me at least two years to save up for that." She sighed wistfully, and then went in to buy Touya's watch.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

By the time they were on their way to meet Yukito and Touya, Sakura was glowing with happiness. She was having the best day! Just hanging around with her friends made her feel great. As they met Touya and Yukito she felt nothing could dampen her mood.

But it did, of course. Otherwise this story would be pretty damn boring, don't you think?

As they sat on stools around a table, munching on burgers and chips, 

(a/n: That's me being British again. Chips are the same as French fries. It's pretty weird how similar we all are, and we have silly changes like that in our language! Anyway, back to the fic! ^_^)

, When the unmistakable sound of Noriko reached their ears. She stood next to the table and smirked at Sakura.

"It's not very nice to tell lies, Sakura." They all stopped to look at her and her gang of followers. Sakura swallowed her mouthful and said irritably,

"Amano, I'm trying to eat here. If you've got something vaguely interesting to say, which is very rare, say it and please leave."

"Now, now. I think it's only fair that everyone knows the truth about you and Syaoran." 

The colour drained from Sakura's face. She stared at Noriko and hissed,

"What the hell-"

"You see, Sakura hasn't been very honest with us." Noriko told her friends, who obviously didn't know what was going on either. Syaoran got to his feet.

"Noriko-" By this time everyone in the food court was listening to the conversation.

"Syaoran isn't a family friend. He and Sakura here are in an arranged marriage."

There was a long silence, then people started to talk loudly, staring and pointing at them. Sakura stared around in horror and Touya got to his feet.

"Listen to me, Amano. This has got nothing to do with you! Now get out of here!"

"Public place, Kinomoto." Noriko said lightly. Sakura was on her feet, striding towards Noriko with one intention. Syaoran tried to stop her but Sakura screamed,

"I'll kill her! I swear, I'll kill her!"

"Sakura, stop it!" Syaoran said loudly. She ignored him, pulled from his grasp and lifted her fist, wanting to punch Noriko's pretty face in. 

But the sound of a voice stopped her. Someone's voice who she had never wanted to hear again. She froze.

"Sakura, still haven't curbed that temper I see." It was as if the whole world had frozen around her. Then, the crowd parted and she was face to face with a tall boy. His blonde hair and blue eyes shone in the light, and his smug smile leered down at her. 

"Leon…"

"Sakura, come on. Let's go." Touya said, taking his sister's arm. She didn't move but continued to stare at him. His gaze flicked to Tomoyo and his smile widened.

"Well, hello Tomoyo."

"Go curl up somewhere and die, Motomiya." Tomoyo said coldly.

Syaoran was downright confused. Who was this guy? How was it he could have such an effect on sweet, caring Tomoyo? Touya glared at Leon.

"Get the hell away from my sister and her friends!" But Leon was looking at Syaoran, then back to Sakura.

"You're getting married? Managed to replace me quite quickly, didn't you? Pity. Things could have been great between us."

A strange, strangled gasp escaped Sakura's throat as tears welled up in her eyes. She pulled free from Touya's grip and turned to run. Noriko stuck out a foot and Sakura tripped, landing on her face, but clambered up and ran clumsily. As her friend's ran after her Leon sighed, shook his head and turned to Noriko.

"I can't believe they're still sore about that."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

They caught up with Sakura in the car park. She was fumbling with her helmet, tears still running down her face. Touya grabbed his sister,

"Sakura, come on. It's ok." He was hugging her tightly and she was sobbing into his chest. Tomoyo and Eriol were both looking furious. 

"How dare she do that! She had no right!" Tomoyo said, angrily. Eriol put and arm around her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sakura, are _you_ alright?"

"Y-yeah." She gulped, wiping her streaming eyes. Syaoran frowned.

"Ok, I'm really confused. Is someone going to explain to me?"

"I will later. Right now, I just wanna go home." Sakura said. Yukito took her helmet.

"You're in no state to ride your bike right now. Syaoran and I will take the bikes home, and Touya can drive the rest of you. Ok?"

Sakura saw sense and nodded. 

When they arrived back at the house Fujitaka and Yelan were waiting for them. Apparently Touya had phoned ahead, explaining the situation. Syaoran looked at Sakura as they entered the house.

"Are you ok?"

"Been better. I guess we did kinda bring it on ourselves, talking about it at school."

"I guess so. Cheer up. Hakuna Matata and all that."

"You've seen the Lion King?"

"My older sisters love Disney." He explained. Sakura gave a weak smile.

"Wow. I love Disney." 

Fujitaka hugged his daughter as they entered the living room.

"Sakura, honey, are you alright? What happened?"

"Noriko Amano found out about us. And she called Leon." Sakura said, in little more than a whisper. Yelan looked at Fujitaka.

"Who is Leon?" Fujitaka looked at Sakura who said,

"I'll explain." She sat down, Syaoran sitting next to her. Tomoyo and Eriol joined them on the couch while Yukito and Touya went to the kitchen to make some tea. Sakura took a deep breath.

"A couple of years ago I was dating Leon. We were… engaged. Long term, obviously, I was only fifteen. But I broke it off."

"Why?" Syaoran asked. Sakura swallowed and whispered,

"He tried… tried to rape…"

"He tried to rape you?!" Yelan cried in shock. Sakura shook her head. This was obviously very hard for her.

"No… it was… it was…"

"Me." Tomoyo said.

There was silence. Tomoyo continued.

"He had invited me over to his house. He said he wanted hep picking out a ring for Sakura. He grabbed me and I tried to stop him. But he was too strong. Luckily Sakura arrived just then. Leon stopped and said I was trying it on with him. But Sakura is cleverer then that. She saw straight away what was going on."

"We got out of there… and he moved away. I never saw him again until today." Sakura finished. 

For a while no one spoke. Eventually Fujitaka said, 

"Sakura, why don't you go and ask Touya and Yukito for the tea?"

She stood and walked from the room. Fujitaka turned to the others. 

"It's very important that we keep Sakura away from Leon. If this arranged marriage is even going to have a chance of happening we need to make sure there are as few obstructions as possible."

"I want to break the arrangement off." Syaoran said firmly. They all looked at him.

"Syaoran-" Yelan began.

"Mother, Sakura has clearly been hurt badly. Now, more than ever, she is not going to want something like this hanging over her. I suggest that you and I return to China."

"Syaoran, you and Sakura are connecting amazingly. What she needs is someone to turn to, someone who can help her overcome her fear of love." Fujitaka insisted. He looked to Tomoyo for support.

"I think Mr Kinomoto's right, Syaoran. That's why Sakura was avoiding you. She was scared."

"But Sakura doesn't want to get married! She doesn't want me around."

"Not true. She thinks you're great. She just needs some encouragement." Eriol mentioned. Syaoran groaned in despair.

"Does anyone here remember that neither Sakura, nor I want to get married?"

"Syaoran, please. Stay for the three months, and then decide. After all, Sakura's opened up to you more than anyone after Leon." Fujitaka said.

"And if everyone would kindly stop discussing me for five minutes, I'd like to speak to Syaoran alone." Sakura said, standing in the doorway. Everyone jumped and went pink. Tomoyo and Eriol excused themselves, saying they had to get home. Yelan and Fujitaka went to help Touya and Yukito.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other until she eventually broke the silence.

"This isn't fair on you. If you want to go back to China now, then I don't mind."

"I'm not leaving you now. Even if we don't get married, we're still friends, remember? And friends don't abandon each other. I don't care about what everyone at school says. I don't care about Leon, and what happened between you two. All I want to do is make sure you're ok."

"I am ok. And if you wanna stay, that's great. Because you're a great person, Syaoran, and I really like you. But I don't think I could ever love someone like that again."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want to be your friend."

"Ditto. Of course, I'd also like it if our that lot stopped spying on us, but perhaps that's just a bit too much to ask." 

She kicked the door open and a shamefaced Fujitaka, Yelan, Touya and Yukito came into view. They all muttered apologies and Fujitaka asked,

"Made a decision?"

"I'm going to stay and help Sakura. But 5this does not mean you should start booking the church and picking out a caterer." Syaoran said firmly. Sakura laughed. Syaoran shrugged and grinned. 

"Hey, Hakuna Matata."  Touya frowned,

"You like Disney?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Another chapter is at an end, and the plot is finally going somewhere. While getting closer, Sakura and Syaoran still don't intend to be more than friends.

Hee hee. I love abusing characters! Please review soon!

Lotsa luv 'n' Huggles.

Katie.


	7. I won't say I'm in Love

Dedicated to Water-Soter 

**Meinien**

**Virgo Writer**

**Vashs Trigun Gurl**

**and**

**SaKuRa LoVa **

Chapter 7: I won't say I'm in Love

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no 
    
    _(Give up, give in_
    
    _Check the grin you're in love)_
    
    _This scene won't play,_
    
    _I won't say I'm in love_
    
    _(You're doin flips read our lips_
    
    _You're in love)_
    
    _You're way off base_
    
    _I won't say it_
    
    _Get off my case_
    
    _I won't say it_
    
    _(Girl, don't be proud_
    
    _It's O.K. you're in love)_
    
    _Oh_
    
    _At least out loud,_
    
    _I won't say I'm in love_

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

From the minute Sakura and Syaoran entered the classroom the next day whispers followed them everywhere. People pointed, laughed and chatted about them all day. But that wasn't what they were concerned about. No, they were concerned about Leon. 

He had become a student teacher at their school. He was four years older than them and was assisting in all of Sakura and Syaoran's classes. Which also happened to be all of Noriko's. 

As they sat down in Math's, first lesson, Sakura looked at Syaoran and said,

"It's still not too late to back out."

"No way. You're stuck with me. I'll be there for you if you need me."

"Or if you need me." Sakura said, seeing Noriko twist in her seat and lean over to them.

"Can I see the ring, Sakura?"

"There is no ring. We're not getting married." Syaoran said sharply. Noriko smirked and said,

"Everyone's saying that you are."

"Everyone is wrong. Our parents want us to get married, we don't." Sakura turned to the front as the door opened. But the math's teacher did not enter. Leon did. Sakura and Syaoran stared in horror as he put his books down and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Leon. Your math teacher is absent this week, so I'll be taking this lesson for you." His eyes rested on Sakura and Syaoran and he smirked. But didn't say anything, just turned to write on the board.

As the lesson ended Leon said,

"Sakura, stay behind please. The rest of you can go."

"I'll be right out there for you." Syaoran muttered. Sakura nodded and stood in front of Leon's desk.

"What do you want?" she asked, angrily. Leon sat on the desk and smiled.

"That's a rather rude way to address a teacher."

"I've seen better teacher's than you, running around farmyards, with their heads cut off." Sakura told him. His eyes narrowed.

"You'd better shut your face."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret it."

"Great comeback, Leon. I see your conversational skills have improved since we last met." 

"Now, now, can't we put that behind us? You've got yourself a nice man, I don't see why we can't be friends."

"We can't be friends, because you're an egotistical bastard, with the intelligence of a dead frog lying at the bottom of a garden pond." 

"I don't remember you complaining about me two years ago."

"That was before you tried to rape my best friend."

"I see you're both still upset about that. Still, you managed to replace me pretty quickly." He threw a glance at the door. 

"Syaoran's just a friend. I'm leaving."

"Feel free. I'll see you in tomorrow's lesson, Sakura. Say hi to Tomoyo for me." Sakura didn't pause but walked from the classroom. Syaoran looked up as she came through.

"You Ok?"

"Fan-bloody-tastic." She muttered. As they walked to their next class he asked,

"You don't have to put up with this. If you talk to the school, they can sort it out."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care about him anymore. I could have forgotten it if he'd just hurt me… but he hurt Tomoyo too. And I don't forget when someone hurts my friends." 

"So if he'd tried to beat me up, you'd save me?" He asked. She smiled.

"Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"Oh, alright. As long as there wasn't anything good on TV or something."

"Fair enough. Come on, we're going to be late for chemistry."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

For the next week, Sakura did something she rarely did. Kept her head down, and tried not to draw attention. Noriko and Leon continually singled her out but with her friends help she managed to ignore them most of the time. On the Friday Syaoran got a telephone call before they set out for school.

"Mother is taking us all out to dinner tonight. Is that ok?" Fujitaka nodded.

"Sounds great. Sakura, try and get home early and find something nice to wear."

"My clothes are nice!" Sakura said indignantly, looking down at her faded jeans and pink t-shirt.

"You know what I mean. Same goes for you, Touya." Touya nodded, reading the newspaper. As Syaoran and Sakura went to get their bikes, to go to school, Sakura said,

"Thanks for being so nice this week."

"It's ok. Leon really annoys me for some reason. And I don't really need a reason to dislike Noriko." Sakura laughed as she pulled her helmet on. 

When they arrived at school Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting outside the form room, looking worried. Sakura frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Leon's in there. He's been waiting for ages. We thought we should warn you before you went in." Eriol said. Sakura sighed. Tomoyo looked at her friend.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Come on, we can't hang around out here for ever." 

She pushed the door open. Leon was sitting with Noriko and her friends. Sakura and co. ignored them and sat down at their desks. Sakura turned to talk with Tomoyo.

"Do you want to come to Touya's birthday party tomorrow night? It's just dinner and a movie. Eriol, you can come if you want to."

"Sounds great." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and smiled.

"I've got Touya the best present!"

"What is it?"

"I made him a new jacket, with his name on it. It doesn't sound like much, but it's got his symbol on it!"

Touya was good at art and had helped Sakura design Kero. His own symbol was circle, filled with patterns of stars and circles, the moon and sun and other small emblems. (In other words, Clow Reed's magic Circle.)

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"I still have to buy him one. What do you get the guy who intensely dislikes you?"

"I got you a gift to give to him." Sakura said. Syaoran stared.

"What is it?"

"Furry dice to hang in his window screen."

"Sakura!"

"Just kidding. I got him a shirt for you. You can't go wrong with a shirt."

Syaoran sighed in relief.

"Thanks. I was getting really worried about that."

"No problem. By the way, why is your mother taking us out tonight?"

"Because she wants to, I guess." Syaoran said, but he looked sort of shifty. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Syaoran…"

"She wants to see how we're getting along. Seeing if we're getting closer."

"For God's sake! Is anyone actually listening to us?" Sakura said, frustrated. Syaoran shrugged.

"Apparently not. Anyway, she wants to have dinner every two weeks. To check on our progress."

"There is no progress. We are a progress free area!" Sakura pointed out. Syaoran smiled.

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Noriko and Leon watched the couple closely. Leon turned away in disgust as Sakura burst out laughing at Syaoran's joke.

"Why am I here, again?"

"To make their lives living hell. We want to break them up."

"They don't even want to get married. This is a waste of time." Noriko gave him an annoyed look. 

"Sakura can't stand to have you around, so that works out well. It's breaking her miserable little soul."

"So, why am I here?" Leon repeated

"To annoy them, duh. They're getting closer, anyone can see that. They just don't want to admit it. I hate Kinomoto and if I can upset her, that's good."

"Right. OK." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sakura stared into her wardrobe. Yelan had said they were going to the Peach Blossom Restaurant. It was the most expensive place in town. You weren't allowed in there unless you were wearing formal clothing. And unfortunately for Sakura, she possessed no such item.  Fujitaka knocked at the door.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yeah… Dad, I have nothing to wear." Fujitaka pushed open the door and smiled at the various outfits that were flung onto the floor and over the chair. 

"I remember your mother doing this all the time. She and Yelan used to love dressing up to go out, only it would take her at least three hours to get dressed."

Sakura threw up her hands in despair.

"That's it. I'm not going." She flung herself onto the bed. Fujitaka smiled. She really was a lot like her mother. Except for the motorbike thing. He wasn't really sure where that had come from. 

"Sakura, I'll be back in a moment." Sakura watched him leave, then crossed to the desk. She sat down and stared at the picture of her mother. She was so beautiful. Sakura had often imagined her as an angel when she was smaller, and it wasn't hard to see why. No wonder she and her dad were so much in love. They were perfect for each other. Fujitaka knocked on the door and came in, carrying a dress.

"Your mother wore this the night we got engaged."

"Dad, if this is some kind of subtle hint…"

"No! No, it's just a nice dress! It'll look lovely on you." Sakura opened the box and gasped. Fujitaka winked. 

"I'll wait downstairs."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Yelan, Touya and Fujitaka looked up as Syaoran came in. He looked around and asked,

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's still upstairs. Can you go and get her?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran nodded and trudged upstairs. Just as he was going to knock on Sakura's door it opened. And Sakura came out.

She was wearing a long, blue dress, the colour of the sky. It was simple, but it looked elegant on her. Silver thread was sewn around the waist and neck. In other words, she looked gorgeous. 

No! Syaoran shook his head hard. Not gorgeous. Attractive. Pretty. Cute. Lovely.

Nope, she really was gorgeous. She was also staring at him.

"What?" He asked. She shrugged.

"You were the one shaking your head like a mad man."

"Huh? Never mind. Come on, everyone's waiting."

As they made their way downstairs Touya stared at his sister, then grinned.

"Hey, where's Sakura? This cutie sure isn't my monster!"

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said angrily, and stamped her pointy heel down on his foot. Touya reeled in pain and gasped,

"Ok… maybe it is her." Yelan smiled.

"The driver is waiting outside for us."

As they were driving to the restaurant they passed a nighttime funfair. Sakura and Syaoran both turned to watch it as they passed. Yelan caught their gaze and frowned.

"Come on, the meal will be marvellous." They both sat back, sighing. 

The Peach Blossom restaurant was magnificent. Elaborate decorations plastered the walls, and flowers were placed all over the place. It looked amazing. As they sat down at their table Sakura couldn't help staring around.

"This is so…"

"Fantastic." Syaoran finished, in a similar state of shock. Yelan smiled at them as she opened the menu. The food all looked great and they had to think long and hard about what to eat. But as they started to eat Fujitaka asked,

"Touya, have you decided you is coming tomorrow night?"

"Sakura invited Eriol and Tomoyo. Yukito's coming, and Nakuru." He mumbled the last name. Sakura frowned.

"Who's Nakuru?"

"A close friend." Sakura's face lit up.

"You have a girlfriend!" Touya was now the colour of beetroot. Sakura giggled but her father held up a hand.

"Don't tease him."

But this is too good an opportunity to miss!"

"Sakura…"

"OK." 

By the time they were ordering dessert Yelan had decided to bring up the forbidden subject.

"So, how are you two getting along?" Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Ok." 

"Fine." She looked at them expectantly. Syaoran sighed,

"Mother, you already know. We don't want to get married. We're friends. That's as far as it is going to go."

"You still have over two months. Don't decide too quickly." Yelan glanced at Fujitaka and he stood up.

"Yelan, may I have a word?" They stepped away. Sakura looked at Touya.

"Touya, I promise not to tease you about your girlfriend, if you let me go to that funfair."

"You're not going to a funfair by yourself at this time." 

"I'll go with her. I want to go to the funfair!" Syaoran said. Sakura pleaded,

"Please? Touya, please?" He sighed.

"You owe me big time."

"Thank you Touya! Come on, Syaoran." Sakura seized Syaoran's hand and her bag. They walked quickly from the restaurant. 

Yelan sat back down and stared at the two empty places.

"Where-"

"They wanted to go for a walk." Touya said. Yelan and Fujitaka looked at each other and smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Woohoo! Look at al the rides!" Sakura squealed, running through the gates to the funfair. Syaoran was unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. Sakura took the clips out of her hair and let it hang free. She looked at him.

"Which ride shall we go on first?"

"The Haunted House?" Sakura's face fell. Syaoran grinned.

"OK, what about… the bumper cars?"

"Yay!" Sakura ran to the ride and hitched up her dress to climb into the car. Syaoran sat beside her, preparing himself for the ride.

Within two hours they had successfully gone on every ride in the park, played the hoop games and won a small fortune in cuddly toys. Sakura stared at the carrier bag and shrugged.

"We can take them to the hospital. Yolei would love this bunny rabbit."

"There's still one more ride." Syaoran said. He pointed to the big wheel. Sakura grinned.

"Let's go!"

They climbed into the seat and watched the people grow smaller as they rose steadily into the air. Sakura gasped with delight. Syaoran watched her out of the corner of his eye. She turned to grin at him.

"Isn't it great?" 

"Brilliant." He replied, smiling. Their seat stopped at the top of the wheel. Sakura looked up at the stars. As if to complete the whole scene, and star shot across the sky. Sakura giggled.

"Make a wish." Syaoran closed his eyes. 

A wish?

When he had wished and opened his eyes Sakura was sitting back, smiling. The way she looked, her eyes sparkling, her dress, the way her hair fell into her face… Syaoran felt as if his heart was in his mouth. Sakura said,

"I wish we could freeze this moment. I don't want to have to go down there." She gestured at the ground. "Back to… them."

Syaoran knew that she meant Leon and Noriko. He took her hand in his.

"Don't worry. You'll get through this."

"Will I? It's Tomoyo I care about. It's not fair… I keep feeling sorry for myself, and she was the one… Anyway, let's forget about them." She turned to face him.

"Syaoran… do you think I could write to you?"

"When I go back to China? Of course. I'll write to you too. I'd miss you."

"Really?"

"Really." Sakura smiled and was about to speak again when Syaoran did something he never though he would do.

He kissed her. Just quickly, on the mouth. But he didn't move his head away. And she didn't complain, as she kissed him back. 

This was right, he thought. Somehow, this was right.  

But they were jolted out of the kiss by the seat moving downwards. Sakura jumped back, suddenly realising what she had done. Syaoran said,

"Sakura-"

"No. No, that didn't happen. This can't happen, ok?"

"Why not?"

"Because… because it can't." she turned away.

And Syaoran looked down, wondering why.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

When they arrived home Sakura went straight to her bedroom. As she sat down on the bed, she closed her eyes.

She had almost let someone in. For a brief moment she had wanted to love him. She shook her head fiercely.

"Didn't you learn your lesson? You're not going to get a fairytale ending."

Just admit it! Her brain screamed at her. She buried her face in her hands.

"No! I won't say it!"

I won't say… I'm in love.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The chapter is at an end! Ooh, dear! Poor Sakura's a bit confused! But it's not gonna be that easy. I mean it'd be a bit boring if it went:

"Sakura and Syaoran were in an arranged marriage. They hated each other at first, but through many romantic misunderstandings fell in love and lived happily ever after. The End."

Who'd wanna read that???

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie.


	8. Misery

Dedicated to **_Cronocat._**

**__**

I'm not sure what the age difference between Touya and Sakura is, so in this it's about seven years.

Chapter 8: Misery 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_Seems it's my destiny_

_For love to cause me misery_

_Oh, I've been down this road before_

_Where the passion turns to pain_

_And each time I saw love walk out of the door_

_I swore I'd never get caught up again_

_But it ain't true_

_It takes what it takes_

_And sometimes we get too smart too late_

_One more heartache for me_

_Another night in Misery_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

The next morning Sakura stayed in bed until 11:30. Since she was usually up quite early Fujitaka went up to check on her. 

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

"Fine." She called back. He came in and saw her still in bed.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Did you have a good time at the funfair?"

She stared at him and he smiled.

"I know you went. Touya's lack of ability to make up excuses is quite comical sometimes."

"Oh." She rolled over and stared at the wall. Fujitaka frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, Sakura."

"It is nothing. I just made a mistake." She whispered. Fujitaka watched her a moment longer, then stood and said,

"Remember it's your brother's birthday. Get up and say happy birthday to him."

"OK." He left them room. Sakura continued to stare at the wall before dragging herself into the bathroom. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Syaoran, do you know what's the matter with Sakura?" Syaoran choked on his cereal. Touya took the opportunity to hit him on the back, though that may not have been to try and dislodge the food. As Syaoran started to breathe again, he said,

"No… I don't know." Fujitaka kept watching him. He stared at the table. Luckily Sakura came in. She hugged Touya.

"Happy Birthday! Where's your Zimmer frame?"

"Watch it, kiddo. I'm only twenty four." Touya said. Sakura opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk and a loaf of bread. Putting a slice in the toaster, she poured some milk and drained the glass. 

"I'm going to the hospital today. I want to give Yolei something." She told her dad. He nodded, confused at his daughters attitude. Talk about mood swings. The toast popped up and she seized it, munching as she pulled on her jacket. Fujitaka and Touya started to discuss an article in the paper as she walked out. Syaoran looked after her for a moment, then followed.

Sakura was climbing onto Kero. Syaoran stopped next to her and asked,

"Sakura? Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She said. Syaoran held up a hand.

"I'm sorry for kissing you. I don't know why I did it."

"Just don't talk about it. It never happened." Sakura told him. Syaoran shuffled his feet. Sakura pulled in her helmet. He asked,

"I felt something."

"No you didn't." she said.

"I did! And you did too! Otherwise, you wouldn't have kissed back." Syaoran insisted. Sakura looked at him through the visor on her helmet.

"Nothing happened. I didn't feel anything. Nothing is ever going to happen."

"Why not?"

She looked at him as she started the motorbike. Her eyes were sorrowful and full of misery. 

"Because love hurts." 

Then she drove away. Syaoran stared after her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura walked up to the children's ward and opened the door. There were only a couple of children left and they were playing quietly. There was a nurse looking at Yolei's folder at the bottom of her bed. Sakura went over and the nurse looked at her.

"Sakura."

"How is she?" Yolei was sleeping, her breath coming out in thin rasps. The nurse beckoned for Sakura to follow her into the office at the end of the ward.

"Is it getting worse?"

"Yolei's not got long to live, Sakura. I doubt she'll still be with us in a week." The nurse replied. Sakura sank into a chair. The nurse sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Her parents will be coming in later on. They're making… arrangements." Sakura ran a hand through her hair. The nurse took her hand.

"Sakura, you have kept that little girl going for much longer than anyone expected. She asked everyday if you were coming. You mean the world to her."

"She's only six years old." Sakura whispered. "She should have her whole life ahead of her." 

The nurse rubbed her eyes.

"This is the hardest part of this job. Knowing that we're doing all we can, but it's still not enough. I just keep feeling we could have done so much more." Sakura stood up. 

"I brought her a toy."

"I noticed. You can wait with her if you want." 

Sakura went and sat next to the bed. Yolei was hooked up to lots of machines, needles going into her arms, sensors on her face and chest. But as Sakura held her hand gently she stirred. Her eyelids fluttered weakly, the pale, almost yellow skin wrinkling as she tried to smile.

"Hello… Sakura-chan."

"Hi Yolei. I thought I'd come and see you today. I brought you a present." Sakura held up the toy bunny so that Yolei didn't have to move to see it. The bunny was pink, made from soft material. Yolei's face cracked into a weak smile.

"It's kawaii. Thankyou, Sakura."

"That's ok." Yolei coughed, the movement racking her tiny body. Sakura felt tears rise up in her eyes and a lump in her throat. When she had stopped coughing she asked,

"Is Syaoran-kun here today?"

"No. He had to stay at home today."

"You should fall in love. And get married." Sakura stared at her. She had never told Yolei about the arranged marriage!

"Then you could have a little girl. And you can call her Yolei. Like in Cinderella."

Sakura smiled. Cinderella was Yolei's favourite story. She seemed to be able to relate it to just about anything.

"Did Cinderella call her daughter Yolei?"

"Probably. Yolei is a good name." Yolei said, matter-of-factly. Sakura smiled. She put the bunny into Yolei's hands and she cuddled it to her face.

"Sakura-bunny."

"Is that bunny's name?"

"Yes. Will you call your baby Yolei?"

"If I have a baby one day."

"You should. You and Syaoran. You are both good with each other."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Yolei yawned. Sakura stroked her hand.

"I'll let you go to sleep now." 

"N'night Sakura-Chan. Night Sakura-bunny." Yolei said dozily. Sakura continued to stroke the tiny hand. Yolei closed her eyes, whispering,

"Yolei… good name." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Sakura got home Syaoran wasn't in. she walked into the living room, intending to catch some TV. But Touya was in there, with a tall girl. She had dark hair and eyes, and was very pretty. She jumped to her feet and smiled at Sakura.

"You must be Sakura! I'm Nakuru!"

"Hi…" The perky girl hugged her and turned to an embarrassed Touya.

"She's not a monster at all! She's adorable!" Sakura glared at her brother.

"I'm not a monster! Meanie." She muttered the last but under her breath. She sat down and looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dad's gone shopping. And Syaoran, in case you're wondering, is with his mother."

"Wasn't wondering." She said quietly. Touya threw her a calculating look. Nakuru looked at her.

"Is Syaoran the guy you're supposed to be marrying?"

"You know about that?"

"It's all over the shopping centre." 

Touya and Yukito both worked in a food shop in the main shopping centre; Apparently Nakuru worked in the shop next to theirs. Sakura liked her, she was fun and bubbly.  When Fujitaka came back he found them watching a movie and eating popcorn, laughing. He smiled and said,

"Sakura, do you know what time Syaoran's coming back?"

"No." she said. Fujitaka sighed. Touya glanced at him. He shrugged and went into the kitchen. Touya looked at Sakura.

"Ok, squirt. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Gawd, why does everyone think that something is going on?" Sakura said, her voice stressed. Touya folded his arms.

"Because yesterday, you and that brat were the best of friends. And now you don't even want to say his name. What happened?"

"It's not important, ok? Now shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie." Touya was about to make another remark but Nakuru put her hand on his arm and shook her head. His face softened as he wrapped an arm around her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at 7:00. Syaoran was back, and sitting in the living room with the others. Sakura had been avoiding the room and she opened the door.

"Come in, you guys. I'm so glad you're here." She sighed. She led them into the living room and Tomoyo ran and hugged Touya.

"Happy birthday! I've got you a present!"

"Thanks, Tomoyo." Touya replied. He took the brightly wrapped parcel and opened it. A soft, blue jacket lay underneath. Nakuru seized and sighed,

"It's gorgeous! Did you make it yourself? You're so clever!" As Touya opened the rest of the presents Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. But as she met his glance, she scowled and looked away. 

"Sakura… it's your turn." Eriol hissed. She jumped and handed Touya the box.

"Happy birthday, Big Brother."

"Now there's something you haven't called me in a while." Touya said lightly, unwrapping the paper. He opened the box and grinned.

"Thanks, Sakura. I've needed a new watch for ages."

"I know. Your old one is gross." Sakura told him. Fujitaka stood up.

"Dinner should be ready soon. Come on through, everyone." 

The dinner was great. Fujitaka was a great cook and they all felt like exploding by the end of the meal. Yukito gave Fujitaka two thumbs up.

"I haven't eaten that well in ages!"

"A compliment on food from Yukito! It must have been good!" Fujitaka joked. Yelan nodded and said,

"I'm so full!" Nakuru nodded in agreement and sighed,

"There goes the diet! I'll have to start again tomorrow." 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"Can I talk to you?" she nodded.

"Sure… just as soon as I can stand up!" Touya looked over at his presents.

"These are great. Thanks, everyone. By the way, I didn't know you had such good taste in clothes." He said to Syaoran. Syaoran went slightly red.

"Sakura picked it out. I had no idea what to get you." They all laughed and started to clear things away. Sakura seized Tomoyo's wrist and pulled her upstairs. 

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, worried. Sakura sat on the bed.

"I kissed Syaoran. Last night."

"Really? Oh my god! What does this mean?!"

"Nothing! At least… that's what I keep telling everyone. But he said he felt something, and he wanted to know if I did too."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, of course!"

"Did you mean it?" Sakura stared up at her friend.

"That's the problem. I don't know." 

Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and wrapped her arm around her.

"Oh, Sakura… You've been hurt before. And now you don't ever want to love again."

"I'm scared, Tomoyo. I'm having all these feelings, and I don't know what they mean. It's nothing like when I was with Leon."

"What does it feel like? When you see Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like… well my heart kinda jumps. But that might just be heartburn."

"See? That's what I get when I see Eriol? That's love!"

"No! It's… heartburn." She finished weakly.

Fujitaka called upstairs,

"Girls! It's time for the cake!"

They went downstairs. Sakura looked at Syaoran and felt her heart was in her throat. Touya blew out the candles on the cake and made a wish. As he cut it, Fujitaka turned to Sakura.

"Got any plans for the rest of the week?"

"Just the usual stuff. I'm gonna go and see Yolei on Tuesday."

"How was she?"

"Not good… and I've got Karaoke on Wednesday. Just school and stuff otherwise."

"Why don't we go to the aquarium? You love the aquarium!" Touya said suddenly. Nakuru giggled.

"Those fish are so funny! I love fish!"

"Sakura used to pull faces at them when she was small." Touya told her. Sakura groaned.

"Touya, stop it."

"Dad, where is that picture of Sakura trying to blow her cheeks up bigger than the blowfish's?" Touya asked. Fujitaka went to the bookshelf and pulled out a photo album. Sakura buried her face in her hands as Touya showed everyone the picture. 

(A/N: Has anyone seen that episode, with watery? When Sakura's blowing up her cheeks on the glass? Doesn't she look adorable in it??)

"Oh, she's so kawaii!" Nakuru squealed. Syaoran took the picture and examined it. After a few moments he grinned. Tomoyo seized it.

"Oh, I need a copy of this!"

They spent the next two hours looking at photos. Sakura's revenge was done when they found a picture of baby Touya with his head down the toilet.  Yelan took another photo album from the shelf and looked at the cover.

"This is the album from ages ago... a few years after you and Nadeshiko married. " She said. Fujitaka nodded and they all looked at the photos. Tomoyo picked up one of Sakura's mother. 

"She looks more like Touya than you, Sakura." She commented. Sakura nodded and took out another picture.

"Who are these people, Dad? I can see you and Mother." There were five people in the picture, all smiling. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were sitting on the grass and holding hands. Sitting next to them was Touya, aged about seven, playing with toy trains. And next to him was a much younger Yelan, her arms wrapped around a small boy.

"I had married Syaoran's father much longer before your mother and Fujitaka did. So my four daughters were already quite old."

"Four daughters?" Eriol asked. Yelan nodded. Sakura touched the photo.

"Then that boy is…"

"Syaoran." Sakura's fingers pulled away from the picture as if it were scalding her skin. Syaoran looked at her.

"You must have been born a couple of months after that."

"I guess so." She muttered. She looked at her mothers face.

"I can hardly remember her. Not like this. I can only remember her when she was sick." Yelan sighed.

"Even when she was sick, Nadeshiko was always happy. When I moved back to Hong Kong she would call me just to boast about her children. Not that I didn't do my fair share of boasting. I was very proud of my little baby boy."

"When did you… make the arrangement?" Sakura asked tentatively. Yelan studied her face closely, then said,

"It was a little while before your mother died."

* * * * * * * * _FLASHBACK THINGY-BOB _* * * * * * * * __

_Yelan knocked on the door to Nadeshiko's bedroom, Syaoran sitting in her arms. _

_"Come in!" Came Nadeshiko's cheerful voice. Yelan opened the door and went to sit beside the bed. Her heart almost split into two pieces when she saw how thin and pale her best friend was looking. Nadeshiko smiled and only then did Yelan notice the little girl in her arms._

_"This is your Sakura?"_

_"Yes. Isn't she gorgeous?" Nadeshiko held the two year-old up. Her large green eyes regarded this strange lady. Yelan put Syaoran onto the bed and smiled as he stared at Sakura. She put out a hand and shook his, her face sincere. Nadeshiko looked at her friend._

_"Thanks for coming."_

_"It's nothing, Naddy. You said it was urgent."_

_"I had an idea. You know how, when we were little, we always wanted to be sisters?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Well, I had an idea! If Sakura and Syaoran get married we practically will be sisters!"_

_"Naddy, they're only two."_

_"I know that, silly! I mean, when they're older."_

_"An arranged marriage?"_

_"Yes! Of course, they'd get a say in it. We wouldn't force them. But then they could spend some time together. And we'll be sisters, just like we always wanted." She stopped to cough. As she stopped, she turned sadly to Yelan._

_"Yelan… I haven't got long. You know that. So it's up to you. Don't give up on it, just because I'm gone."_

_"I won't. I'll do everything I can to try and get them together. Ok?"_

_"Ok." _

_They both turned to look at the two small children. Sakura was giggling as Syaoran pulled funny faces. Sakura grinned at her mother._

_"Funny, mama."_

_"Is he funny?" she asked. Sakura nodded, then fell into another fit of giggles. Ending with her falling off the bed, and banging her elbow on the bedside cabinet._

* * * * * * * * _FLASHBACK THINGY-BOB _* * * * * * * * __

"So that's how I got this scar?" Sakura asked, pointing at her elbow, where a thin white line was visible. Yelan nodded and Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"Even when we were kids you managed to torture me."

"Hey, you're the one who fell off the bed!"

"Because you made me laugh!" Sakura retaliated. Fujitaka coughed lightly. Sakura looked around at him and grinned sheepishly. Fujitaka laughed.

"Come on. It's time we started to tidy up a bit!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The end of another chapter. Did you enjoy it? Didja? Many thanks to all those who have reviewed! Reviews make Katie happy!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie.


	9. Full of Grace

Dedicated to Cronocat again. Purely because your review amused me so much! Yes, unfortunately, Yolei will die. It was pretty obvious from the beginning, but I fully intend to keep progressing the story. I haven't been able to find a story where they aren't kissing by the end of the second chapter, or where the characters, if given new personalities, stick to them. Thankyou for all the praise, it really does mean a lot to me! I read every single review and each one brings me joy! 

I don't know if the park is called 'Penguin Park' in Card Captor Sakura, so I used the Cardcaptor name. 

Chapter 9: Full of Grace

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_If all of your strength _

_And all of your courage_

_Can lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you _

_Much better than this_

_Full of Grace_

_Full of Grace_

_My love_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

On Monday afternoon, Sakura came down the stairs, wearing some pink trousers that Tomoyo had made for her and a sun top. The weather was wonderfully hot, and Sakura was in a good mood. She was about to go to the hospital. Syaoran was reading the newspaper when she went into the kitchen. He stood up and asked,

"Can I come?"

"It's a free country." She muttered, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and drinking some. Touya came in and asked,

"Are you coming home for dinner, or are you going to buy something?"

"I'll buy something. I'll see you later." 

"Remember that Dad's away for a couple of days, fro the conference."

"I know! I did remember!"

She went outside and climbed onto her bike. Syaoran mounted Yue and they sped down the road.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting outside the hospital. They both grinned at the pair and Tomoyo said,

"Do you want to get a burger afterwards?"

"Sure. Are you two coming?" she said to the guys, but looking at Eriol. They both confirmed it and they started to walk up to the children's ward. Sakura smiled.

"I can't wait to see Yolei. I want to try and spend as much time as I can with her."

As they entered the children's ward Sakura headed straight for the corner bed but stopped halfway across the room. The other joined her to look at what had halted her.

The bed was empty. 

They all looked quickly at Sakura. She was staring, wide-eyed at the neatly made bed. The nurse came in, and hurried over.

"I'm sorry Sakura. She died this morning. It was painless, in her sleep." Sakura didn't seem to have heard a word of this. She walked, almost trance-like, over to the bed and touched the sheets. Then something on the bedside table caught her eye.

It was Sakura-Bunny. Sakura picked it up and hugged it tightly to her chest. Tears pricked her eyes. The nurse put an arm on her shoulder and handed her an envelope.

"Yolei asked me to give it to you. I don't know what it is." 

Sakura let out a stifled sob. Taking the paper and Sakura-bunny she turned and ran from the room. Syaoran started after her but Tomoyo stopped him.

"She has to be alone now."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Sakura didn't know where she was running. She just kept going, until she arrived in Penguin Park. There she collapsed onto a bench and let the sobs come. Tears splashed down onto Sakura-bunny. The sky was darkening and thunder could be heard, but she ignored it. Instead she tenderly opened the sticky envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Inside was a child's drawing, all angles and scribbles. Yolei had labelled it with bad spellings. There were three figures on a wobbly grass floor. The first was labelled as 'Sakorua-Chan'. The one on the other side was 'Sayaooraan-kun.' In between was a small figure with a smiley face, labelled with the only two words that were recognisable. 'Baby Yolei.' And above these figures was a scribbled figure, recognisable as an angel. This was labelled 'Yolei'. 

Sakura turned over the paper and saw a badly written note.

Sakorua-Chan

Rememember baby Yolei. I will mis yoo. 

Love Yolei.

Sakura collapsed into more sobs. Her hear felt like it was tearing in two. She didn't even notice when Syaoran sat beside her until her put his arm around her and she cried into his jacket. As she calmed down he said,

"It's ok. Sakura, she was a brave girl and she was ready. She's happy now. You should be too."

"It's so hard… I hate it. I hate feeling like this!"

"I know. But you have to get home. The storm is getting worse."

"She's dead…"

"Sakura, listen to me! We have to get home! It's too dangerous here! Yolei wanted you to live, to do everything she never could! Are you going to throw that away now?" Syaoran said angrily, shaking her. Sakura stared at him, green eyes wide. He sighed and said,

"Sakura, please. Let's get somewhere safe. There is a time to mourn Yolei, and it's not here or now."

 Lightening bolts were striking now. Syaoran took Sakura's arm and pulled her towards Touya's car, which he had obviously borrowed.

As they drove home Syaoran gave Sakura a glance through the corner of his eye. She was staring straight ahead, eyes wide, and she was shaking violently. He didn't know if it was through cold or shock. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

"Sakura!" Touya cried, pulling his sister into the warmth. She hardly seemed to hear him. Eriol and Tomoyo jumped to their feet.

"Sakura!"

After they had arrived home and found that Sakura was not back, they had wanted to wait until Syaoran found her. Now Touya turned to Tomoyo.

"Can you get her into some dry clothes, and put her into bed? I'll make her a hot drink."

"Sure." Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and led her gently upstairs. Touya looked at Syaoran. 

"Where was she?"

"Penguin Park. She wouldn't listen to a word I was saying. I had to drag her to the car." He turned to change into some dry clothes. Touya cleared his throat and said gruffly,

"Um… thanks… Sakura means the world to me, and you helped her tonight… so thanks."

"No problem. You'd do the same." 

"Yeah… probably. D'you want a hot drink?"

"Yeah. I'll got to Sakura's room and check on her once I'm changed."

"Ok."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Sakura was lying in bed when Syaoran arrived, but her eyes were wide open. Tomoyo was tearful.

"She won't talk to me! She's just lying there!"

"She's in shock. She'll probably be better in the morning." Syaoran told her. Tomoyo nodded.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning. Bye."

"Bye." Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. Her eyes were fixed on the wall.

"Sakura? Sakura, you have to listen to me. I'm sorry Yolei's dead, but in the short time that I met her, I know that she would hate to see you like this." Sakura didn't speak, or move. 

Syaoran bumped into Touya outside the door.

"She won't listen to me. Or maybe she can't even hear me, I dunno."

"We'll see how she is in the morning. Maybe when Dad gets back, the day after tomorrow, she'll get better."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

She didn't get better. Syaoran woke in the middle of the night, because Touya was banging on the door.

"Syaoran! Phone an ambulance, she needs to go to hospital. I can't even wake her up." Syaoran ran into Sakura's room and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her.

Her skin was deathly pale and glistening with cold sweat. Her eyes were shut and he could see she was struggling to breathe, the breaths coming out in wheezing, rasping gasps. 

"Syaoran! The Ambulance, quickly!"

"Right." He ran down the steps, two at a time and seized the phone, dialling the emergency number. (A/N: I don't know what it is for Japan. It's 999 for Britain, 911 for America… who knows what it is over there!)

"Police, Fire Brigade or Ambulance?" Said a female voice.

"A-Ambulance please."

"Address?" He gave it quickly and the woman asked,

"Who is it who needs the ambulance?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Symptoms?"

"She can't breathe very well, and she won't wake up."

"Wrap her up warmly, the ambulance is on its way. Are you her guardian or parent?"

"Neither… but her older brothers here. He's looking after her."

"The ambulance should arrive in five to ten minutes."

"Thanks."

He hung up the phone and ran into the hallway. Touya was holding Sakura. She was bundled in blankets and sweaters. 

"Go and wait on the pavement. Call me when they get here." Touya said. Syaoran went to stand on the pavement, cool night air blowing his hair back. His mind was completely numb. He couldn't think about anything but Sakura.

Flashing lights appeared at the end of the street. Syaoran waved frantically, and shouted,

"Touya! They're here!" The ambulance stopped and two men jumped out, holding a stretcher. 

"Where is she?" One asked. Syaoran pointed to where Touya was running down towards them, the bundle in his arms. The men pulled her into the back of the ambulance. Touya and Syaoran jumped in and sat, watching as they took her temperature. The ambulance was moving again. 

"Oxygen mask." One man said and they placed the plastic mask over Sakura's mouth and nose. Touya asked frantically,

"What's wrong with her?"

"Possibly Pneumonia. Has she been outside a lot?"

"Today… the storm…" Syaoran muttered. The men gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry. You can tell us later. In the mean time we need all of her details." Touya started to fill in the long form. Syaoran clutched Sakura's ice-cold hand in his, rubbing it, trying to pour his warmth into her. 

"She's so cold."

"That's shock. Have there been any unusual events in her life recently? She won't respond to anything. That's not a usual symptom."

"Kinda."

"We'll have to ask you inside. We're there now." 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Touya paced the waiting room, anxious for news. Syaoran was watching him. Touya groaned and flung himself into a chair.

"What is taking so long?"

"I don't know. Are you going to call Fujitaka?"

"Yeah… what time is it?"

"5:30."

They had been waiting for two hours already. Touya stood up.

"I'll ring him now."

"I'll find you if we hear anything."

"No, go straight to her if possible." 

After fifteen minutes, Touya was still not back. Syaoran didn't bother to look up when a doctor came into the waiting room. They were constantly coming and going and he had been leaping up so much he was aching.

"Sakura Kinomoto." The doctor called. Syaoran's head snapped up and he stood. The doctor came over. 

"Are you her brother?"

"No, he's calling her dad. Is she ok?"

"She's very ill. She had pneumonia and the recent event sin her life have sent her into shock. She's had a mental breakdown, that's why she wouldn't respond."

"Can… can I see her?"

"Are you a relative?"

"Sort of. We're supposed to be getting married, but- it's really confusing."

"I'll let you see her anyway." The doctor said, amused. He led Syaoran to a room where Sakura was lying on a bed. She was hooked up to several machines, the oxygen mask still over her face. Syaoran sat on the chair and the doctor said,

"It's unlikely, but if you can get her to respond, that would be fantastic."

"OK. I'll try."

"I'll go and find her brother."

Syaoran heard the door shut and he looked at Sakura. She looked so innocent and small. He held her hand gingerly.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Her eyes were closed and she didn't move. He kept talking anyway. 

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. God… you have to get better, you hear me? I don't know what I'm going to do without you around. You just have to get well again. Who am I going to argue with? Who's going to help me with Noriko and Leon? Who am I going to listen to on karaoke night?" 

The door opened and Touya came in. 

"Dad's on his way. He'll be here in a couple of hours. Syaoran, I think you should go home. Get some sleep, and go to school, then come back tomorrow afternoon. Don't argue, just do it. I'll call you if anything happens."

Syaoran was too exhausted, physically and emotionally to argue. 

As he stood up her bent over and pressed his lips against Sakura's forehead. She didn't move a muscle. And as he left the hospital, there were tears in his eye. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Another chapter is over! There will be no posts next week, because I'm going on a school trip to Germany for the week. It's gonna be great! But I promise you more Card Captor Sakura goodness when I get back, OK?

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie. 


	10. A Little Help From My Friends

Dedicated to SaKuRa LoVa. Your reviews are really supportive, and that really cheers me up after a long day. 

There's a rather distressing moment in this chapter, where Tomoyo tells the others about what happened with Leon. When you see italics skip ahead if you don't want to read it. It's not graphic or anything, but I know the subject is distressing for some people. 

Chapter 10: A Little Help From My Friends 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

What would you think if I sang out of tune? 

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_ Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key!_

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends 

_Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, gonna try with a little help from my friends_****

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Syaoran met Tomoyo and Eriol outside the Kinomoto house the next. Tomoyo looked up to Sakura's window quickly but Syaoran shook his head.

"She went to hospital during the night. Touya told me to come home and go to school. We can visit her after school."

"Do they know what's wrong?"

"Pneumonia and shock… probably other stuff as well." 

"Let's go to school. It'll keep us busy and time will pass quicker." Eriol suggested. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

When Syaoran sat alone at his and Sakura's desk, Noriko swept over.

"Hey, Syaoran."

"Get lost, Amano." He said, too tried to have a civilised conversation. She stuck out her bottom lip and said,

"Where's Sakura today?"

He didn't reply. Leon joined them and smirked.

"Probably too scared to face me. She always was a coward, not to mention stupid. The only good thing about her was her looks. And they weren't spectacular."

If Leon had planned to say anything else, it wouldn't have been said, because Syaoran had leapt to his feet and punched Leon in the face. He staggered back, and touched his lip. It had split and was oozing blood. Syaoran glared at him.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that about Sakura. You leave her alone. You leave me alone. You leave Tomoyo and Eriol alone. Unless you want me to rearrange your face for you, that is."

He sat back down and Noriko helped Leon away. The whole class was staring at Syaoran, who glared at them until they turned away, talking excitedly. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.

"Well done. I'm so glad someone finally did that."

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Syaoran muttered. Eriol looked towards the door.

"I hope he doesn't get you in trouble."

"He won't. He'll be too embarrassed." Syaoran said. Tomoyo frowned.

"Don't do it too much though. Sakura needs you right now. Preferably whole."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

The rest of the day passed quickly. Syaoran had been right, Leon was embarrassed. He looked sullen the whole day. When the bell finally rang, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran headed straight for the hospital. 

They looked through the door and saw Touya and Fujitaka sitting by Sakura's bedside. As they went in the two men looked up. Fujitaka smiled wearily.

"Hello."

"Hi. How is she?" Tomoyo asked tearfully. Fujitaka's smile faded and he shook his head sadly.

"Bad. She woke up briefly this afternoon but she was raving. It was terrible. I can't speak about it in here. The doctors said that she might be able to hear us. Negative comments could set her back." Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol stepped out of the room with him. Syaoran sat down and held Sakura's hand gently. It was cold and clammy. He sighed.

"Sakura, come on. You have to wake up. You just have to. There's no two ways about it. You are going to wake up. And I'll be here waiting for you. I'll sit here, and call you back 24/7 if I have to. Because… you mean a lot to me Sakura. I know we're not going to get married, but you're the best friend I've ever had. If you don't wake up… Noriko and Leon will win. If that's not a reason for you to come back, I don't know what is."

Ten minutes later the others came back in. Syaoran looked up at them. 

"I tried a heart-felt speech. Didn't work too well." 

"Never mind, Syaoran. Do you want to stay?" Fujitaka said. 

"Yes. I'm not leaving her now." Syaoran reached into his schoolbag and pulled out Sakura-bunny.

"This is for you, Sakura. Yolei would have wanted you to have it. To keep it safe for her. Like she wanted you to live for her." he unfolded some paper.

"I found this with Sakura-bunny. It might mean something to you, because I don't understand it too well. She wasn't too great at spelling. But it's here for you anyway." 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Syaoran stayed at the hospital all that night, dozing in and out of sleep. When he jerked his head up he saw that it was morning. Sunlight streamed through the window onto Sakura's pale face. He stretched and turned as Fujitaka and Touya came in. Yelan followed them. She kissed her son.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah… I fell asleep though."

"I have been sorting out a few things back home. And someone has arrived to see you."

"Who?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. The door opened and a girl appeared in the doorway. Her long dark hair was in bunches on the side of her head and her eyes glinted when she Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun! How are you?"

"Meilin?" 

The girl grinned.

"That's right! I'm here to help your mother and lend my favourite cousin some support!"

Syaoran and Meilin were very close. Or had been, at least, until Meilin's mother had sent her away to study in England. They had been born just a month apart, Syaoran being the older of the two, and had grown up together. Now Meilin hugged him and smiled.

"When I heard about your fiancée being ill, Auntie Yelan asked me to come. Thought you might like some company."

"Thanks Meilin. This is Sakura." He turned and sat back down next to Sakura. Meilin sat on the corner of the bed.

"She looks so sweet!"

"She is. Oh, and she's not my fiancée."

"What?" Meilin looked at him, eyes full of confusion.  

"We don't want to get married." Fujitaka, Yelan and Touya left the room and Syaoran leant towards Meilin as she asked,

"Let's get a few things straight. Does she not want to get married, do you not want to get married, or both?"

"Both. I think. I don't know, Meilin." He threw a glance towards the door, convinced that the others were spying on them.

"The thing is… lately we've been getting closer. We even kissed a little while ago and she's been avoiding me and fighting with me ever since."

"What do you feel for her?" Meilin asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"I don't know. We're friends and she's great and… whenever I'm with her there's this spark. But things are just too complicated."

"Of course it's complicated. If life were easy it'd be no fun!" Meilin commented. They were interrupted by the doctor. 

"I have to take some samples. Some other doctors are coming to see her today, so you won't be allowed back in until tonight." He told them. They left the room and Yelan smiled at them both.

"How have you been, Meilin?"

"OK, I guess."

"Have you seen your mother recently?" Meilin's face clouded over. 

"No… she's had a lot of business recently. She doesn't have time to visit me very often." She shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't care but it was painfully obvious to every that she was a very lonely person. She turned to Syaoran.

"Come on. We can't do anything for Sakura right now. I want to see your new school." 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

They got to school just in time for registration. Tomoyo and Eriol stared at the strange girl as she sat down, chattering as if she'd known them all her life.

"Hi! Who are you? Are you friends with Syaoran?"

"Um-" Eriol started, clearly confused. Syaoran explained,

"Meilin is my cousin. She's come over for a visit. These are Sakura's best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol." 

"It's great to meet you. Are you two dating?"

"Yeah…" Eriol managed to say. Meilin grinned.

"Oh, you make an adorable couple!" Syaoran turned to Tomoyo.

"Sakura's having lots of tests done today. So we can't see her until tonight."

"We'll go after school and wait then." Tomoyo said. She turned to Meilin.

"What sort of things do you enjoy?"

"Well, I plan to take Media and Clothes Designing next year." Meilin said. Tomoyo's eyes lit up and they started to talk animatedly. Meilin pushed Eriol out of his seta so she could talk to Tomoyo. Eriol sat next to Syaoran and asked,

"Did you stay there all night?"

"Yes. She's not getting better, Eriol."

"She will do." said Eriol lightly. Syaoran gave him a sideways glance.

"You don't know that."

"No. But I know Sakura. She's not going to let a little thing like Pneumonia, shock and a coma stop her."

Eriol smiled and they all stood up to greet the teacher. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Meilin was clearly impressed with the school. Not quite so impressed with some of its students. And do I really need to say which ones? 

"Who's this?" Noriko demanded, standing in their path. Leon stood beside her. Meilin glanced at them and said,

"I'm Meilin Li. Who are you?"

"I'm Noriko Amano. And this Leon Maehara. You're related to Syaoran?"

"You managed to work that out all by yourself?" Syaoran said sarcastically. Noriko threw him a dirty look and Leon said,

"You'd better not insult her, Li."

"Why not? Or you might run off crying like a little sissy girl again?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. Leon stepped forward and grabbed Tomoyo's arm. 

"I know how to hurt people, Daidouji. I've hurt you before, remember? If that little bitch Sakura hadn't arrived in time you know what would have happened. So you'd better not be so mouthy next time."

He and Noriko turned and walked away. Meilin stared after them.

"What the hell was all that about?" she asked, turning back. But no more words came from her. Tomoyo was standing frozen, in the middle of the path. Eriol put an arm around her.

"Come on. Let's go." Tomoyo shook herself and let him lead her away. They all sat down and a bench and Syaoran told Meilin about the history between Sakura, Tomoyo and Leon. Tomoyo held up a hand.

"I'll tell her. No one but Sakura and I know what actually happened that day. I mean you all know the basics. But…" 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Tomoyo knocked on the door to Leon's house. He opened the door and smiled. She grinned back.

_"Hi! Ready to go shopping?" _

_"Sure. Come in." she stepped into the house. Leon lived by himself, in this small house on the outskirts of town. He led her into the living room. She sat on the sofa and asked,_

_"Which shops do you want to check out first? There's a jewellers on-"_

"We're not going shopping." Leon said quietly, his back to her. She frowned.

_"What? But-"_

_"Tomoyo…" He turned and sat on the sofa next to her. He looked into her eyes and said,_

_"Tomoyo, I'm going to break up with Sakura."_

_"What? But the ring-"_

_"There is no ring. Come on, why would I want to go out with someone like her with you around."_

_Tomoyo stared at him for a moment, then stood up._

_"I've got to go." He jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm._

_"You're not leaving now. Tomoyo, we're perfect together."_

_"Leon, let go! Sakura is my best friend! You're engaged!"_

_"I was just trying to get close to you. Why would I want Sakura?"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"No! You're not leaving!"_

_He pushed her against a wall. She hit it hard, and the world span as her head cracked into it. Leon moved towards her. She wanted to scream but his mouth was covering hers. Time had no meaning; it was jumping past in lumps. He was tearing at her clothes, she was sobbing, wanting to get out…_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_Sakura was practically skipping down the path to Leon's front door. She saw it was unlocked and pushed it open. She decided to make Leon jump; she could hear him in the living room. She jumped through the door and her mouth fell open as she saw Leon holding Tomoyo against a wall, tears running down her face, her shirt in tatters and Leon's hand at her trousers. _

_"What the-" she started. Leon turned and saw her, pulling his arms away from her. Tomoyo slid to the floor, arm desperately trying to cover herself. Leon stared at Sakura._

_"Sakura, it was-"_

_"What have you done to her?" Sakura screamed. Leon desperately tried to save the situation._

_"She led me on! It wasn't my fault!"_

_"Tomoyo…" Sakura knelt by her friend, covering her with a coat. Tomoyo clutched at Sakura, sobbing frantically. Sakura looked up at Leon, pure hatred in her eyes._

_"You sick bastard. I'm calling the police. You're not going to get away with this." She said. Leon's eyes widened. Sakura pulled Tomoyo up and led her to the door. Glancing back she said,_

_"I don't know why you did this. All I know is that I don't know why I ever loved you. If you ever come near me or Tomoyo again…I'll kill you myself."_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Meilin choked back a sob.

"That's so sad… I can't believe it."

"He made a run for it the next day. We called the police but they couldn't find him. Apparently he was caught in southern Japan, smuggling stolen items and got prison for that." Tomoyo said. Eriol hugged her tightly.

"I won't let him hurt you. Not ever. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." Tomoyo buried her head in Eriol's shoulder. After a few minutes she said,

"I met Eriol a few months after. I was still pretty scared of guys at that point, so I avoided him for a long time. He had a part time job in clinic I went to. It was a recovery place, helping people who had been in traumatic situations. Sakura had persuaded me to go. After a few months Eriol and were quite close, and he asked me out."

"And Sakura?" Syaoran asked, leaning against a tree. Tomoyo looked up at him.

"Sakura was heartbroken. She had loved Leon completely, and then he did that to her. Afterwards she kept pretending she was alright, fussing over me. She felt so guilty, as if it were all her fault. But it wasn't and she kept insisting it was. We three stuck together mostly. We've got other friends, but we're really close. Eriol and I both thought that she'd never open up to anyone again."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran again.

"And then Syaoran arrived. I have never seen Sakura struggle this hard to keep herself closed away from someone and fail. You've managed to open her up and turn her back to her old self. That's why everyone is working so hard for you two to get together. Because even though you're both insisting that you don't want to get married, you're the only one who has had this effect on her." Syaoran bit his lip and shook his head.

"I want Sakura to get well. She's my friend. But that's all."

"And what's more important than friendship?" Eriol said. Meilin grinned.

"Friends are the most important things in the world. I've never really had them before, but I've seen what they can do."

"That's how we're going to get Sakura through this. That's how I got through what happened." Tomoyo said. They all looked at her as she smiled and said,

"We'll get by with a little help from our friends."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

The end of another chapter. I thought a little more depth to the background would make it clearer.

A little note about Yolei's death. Although some people might think it unfair and even rude to use cancer in fanfiction, I think of her death as a way for me to show hard it is to lose someone to this disease and the effects that it has on people. I have lost many family members and friends to cancer, as have thousands of others. There are many charities for cancer victims. Please, please donate to them. 

The future isn't looking too bright, is it? Sakura will wake up, obviously, but I'm not going to make it easy. That'd be boring, wouldn't it? Please review, feedback is good.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles 

Katie


	11. Thank You

Dedicated to Goddess-Isis-112 and Sakura-jr17

Chapter 11: Thankyou 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

My tea's gone cold 

_I'm wondering why_

_I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_Its no so bad_

_And I want to thankyou_

_For giving me the best days of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_I'm having the best days of my life_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

When the four of them arrived at the hospital, they found Fujitaka, Yelan and Touya outside Sakura's room, talking excitedly. Syaoran rushed forward.

"What's happened?"

"We found out from the specialists that Sakura's chances of waking up are very good. And she won't even be affected in the long run. Her brain is all OK, and she's physically well. The pneumonia's pretty serious but she's taking lots of antibiotics, and she's strong. They're expecting a full recovery!" Fujitaka said, a great smile covering his face.

Tomoyo gasped and threw her arms around Eriol in delight. Meilin was smiling broadly. Syaoran was just staring at Fujitaka, unable to believe his ears.

"So… she's going to be alright?"

"Yes. You can see her now, if you want." Syaoran pushed open the door and looked at Sakura. She didn't look any different from when he had left this morning. A few more needles in her arm, but that was all. He took a seat and stared at her face. She didn't move. He felt his heart sink. He'd been expecting something different. 

"I know she looks bad, but she's going to fine." Said Touya from the door. He sat down and grinned. Syaoran said,

"I don't know… I just thought that something would have changed."

"It has. This morning she could have been on the brink of death for all we know. Now we know she's going to make it. I don't know about you, but that feels like a hell of a difference to me." 

"Yeah, I know. Isn't there anyway to speed it up?"

"No. Just gotta be patient. Not one of my virtues, but I'll do my best. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yes. In case she wakes up."

"OK. Dad's going home tonight. He needs some proper sleep, so I'll take him back, get him to bed, then come back."

"OK."

Touya stood and walked to the door. Before he left he turned around.

"Oh, and Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Syaoran turned to look at him.

"What for?" Touya smiled and said,

"For making my sister the happiest she's ever been in her entire life." 

Then he left.

"Great job, I'm doing." Syaoran muttered. He looked back at Sakura. Before he could say anything Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin came in.  Tomoyo took Sakura's hand.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. You've just got to get better. We need someone to be bitchy to Noriko. Oh, you should have seen Syaoran and Leon!"

"Beat Leon to a pulp!" Eriol confirmed. Syaoran blushed.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Hi Sakura. Yu don't know me, but I'm Meilin Li. I'm here to annoy Syaoran while you're out of it. I can't wait to meet you properly." Meilin said, sitting on the end to the bed. Sakura didn't move, but they kept on talking. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

By 9 that night, Tomoyo and Eriol had gone. Meilin was waiting for Yelan to pick her up and Syaoran was sitting at Sakura's bedside. Meilin looked at Syaoran.

"What are you going to do? Once she wakes up?"

"How do you mean?"

"Are you going to go back to China?     Or stay here, with Sakura?"

"I don't know. As long as Sakura's sick, I'm staying here." Meilin smiled to herself. 

"You haven't changed a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were kids. You always wanted to be the hero."

"I don't-"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just who you are, Syaoran. You'll do anything to help the ones you love." She stood up as Yelan came in.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Syaoran. Try to get some sleep." Meilin said, kissing his cheek.

Touya arrived a few minutes later, carrying two cups of tea, one of which he handed to Syaoran.

"Any change?"

"No."

"Didn't really expect one." They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Touya asked,

"Have you got something to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Beating up a certain student teacher?"

"Oh, that." Syaoran said. Was he going to get told off? Touya smiled.

"Wish I could have been there."

"Yeah."

"The one time Tomoyo didn't have her camera with her, something interesting actually happens!" Touya chortled. Syaoran grinned.

"Yeah… it is pretty funny."

"What was he saying to get you so worked up?" Touya asked. Syaoran's grin faded. 

"Um… he was kinda… insulting Sakura."

"And you hit him?"

"Yeah. I was feeling stressed, and I just snapped when he said that stuff." Touya stared at him. After two minutes he was still staring, disbelievingly at Syaoran who said,

"It would be SO good if you said something now."

"You really do love my sister, don't you?"

"What?" Syaoran said. This was not what he'd been expecting. Touya watched him.

"You love her. You're pretty much willing to do anything for her."

"So? Doesn't make a difference. In just over a month I'm going to be leaving anyway." Syaoran said, slumping back in his chair. He picked up the lukewarm tea and sipped it. Touya raised his eyebrows.

"You could always stay."

"No. Sakura doesn't want me to. So I'm not going to."

"Ha! You see? You're doing what she wants!" 

Syaoran ignored him. After about fifteen minutes Touya said,

"Your tea's going cold."

Syaoran looked at the cup in his hand. He put it down and looked out of the window. It was raining, and he could hear thunder.

"Sakura hates storms." Touya said, looking at the rain-lashed window too. Syaoran looked down at the still figure.

"No way!"

"Yeah. That and ghosts. She's terrified of them both."

"I didn't think she'd be scared of anything. She's too… her to be scared."

"Oh, she gets scared." Touya went to stand by the window. "When our mother died, she was scared. Scared that Mother didn't love her anymore. Scared that was the reason Mother went away. But she understood eventually."

They lapsed into thoughtful silence once again. After a while Touya said,

"We should get some sleep. Do you want the spare bed?"

The nurses had brought in a folding bed earlier on. Syaoran shook his head.

"I hate those things. They always close on me."

"OK. Your loss." Touya settled himself onto the bed and was snoring gently within minutes. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

It was past 9 when Syaoran woke up. He looked around groggily, and then saw the clock. Touya came in, carrying coffee.

"Don't worry, I rang the school. You've got the day off."

"Thanks." Syaoran slurped the coffee. Touya gulped his own, then said,

"I'm really sorry about this, but I've got to go to work. They're letting me off early, but they need me to check some figures. And Dad has an important meeting today. He tried to get out of it, but it's urgent. He'll come by later."

"No problem. I'll stay with her."

"Thanks, Syaoran." Touya left. Syaoran looked back down at Sakura.

"Just you and me. I'm not very good company, but I'm the best you've got."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Tomoyo and Eriol both felt a slight moment of panic when Meilin walked through the door alone. She sat down and said,

"Don't worry. They're fine. Touya and Fujitaka were both needed at work today so he stayed with her."

Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. Meilin smiled.

"I looked in on them this morning before school. It was adorable. Syaoran was holding her hand, and he was asleep, and it was just the most kawaii thing I ever saw!"

"Shh." Eriol hushed her, spying Noriko and her gang of girls coming over.

"Hey, where's Syaoran today? He and Sakura skipping school together?" Noriko smirked. Meilin looked up at her.

"For God's sake, please pull your skirt down! Or is it just a belt, and you forgot to put your skirt on?" Noriko frowned, and looked down at her skirt. Meilin rolled her eyes as she turned back Tomoyo and Eriol. Noriko smiled.

"So where are they?"

"Well, I'd love to tell you. But it being none of your business, I might just not bother." Eriol told her. Noriko was clearly getting pissed off. She tossed her hair, put her hand on her hip and demanded,

"Where are they?"

They were interrupted by the ringing of a mobile phone. Meilin said,

"It's mine." And pulled it out of her school bag. She flipped it open and said,

"Hello? Really? That's fantastic! Oh, that's wonderful! I'll tell them! Can we come over later?  See you then. Bye."

She closed the phone and turned to Eriol and Tomoyo excitedly.

"She's moving! She's moving her hands and legs, and she even rolled over!" Tomoyo gasped in joy and hugged Meilin and Eriol. Noriko stared at them all, then said,

"What are you talking about?"

But they all ignored her, standing up as the teacher came in. Noriko returned to her seat, confused.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

When they got to maths today, they were pleased to see that Leon had a sticking plaster over his nose and a black eye. He glared at them, and then opened the register, calling out names. When he reached Sakura he looked towards Tomoyo. She stared back, eyes blank. He said,

"Where are Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li?" Everyone stared at them. Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"They're not here."

"I can see that. But where are they? Answer me!" Tomoyo looked at Eriol and Meilin. Meilin spoke up.

"They're both absent today."

"I know. I want to know where they are!"

"What makes you think we know?"

"Because you do!" Leon shouted, clearly annoyed. He was interrupted as a teacher came in.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Meilin Li. You are to go to the principals office immediately."

The three of them stood up, all looking worried. Leon stood up too and asked the teacher,

"What is this about?"

"Something to do with Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. I don't know what exactly."

"They're both absent today."

"I really don't know." The teacher said, leading the three students away. Leon and Noriko exchanged a glance of annoyance. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

"Ah, come in." The Principal said, as they knocked on the door and looked in. They sat down as he finished his telephone conversation. Then he looked at them. He was a middle-aged man, with fading grey hair, and glasses that continually slipped down his nose.

"I received a telephone message this morning from Touya Kinomoto."

"That's Sakura's brother." Eriol said. The Principal waved an impatient hand.

"I know, he came here in his school days. He called a few days ago, telling us about Sakura's condition. I hear she is on the mend."

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she's been moving, and that's a good sign apparently." Meilin said. The Principal surveyed her over his glasses.

"Ah, you are Meilin Li?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good, very good. Anyway, I have given permission for Syaoran to stay with Sakura as long as necessary. I would appreciate it if you could take him some of the work he is missing, so he will not be too far behind when he rejoins us."

"Yes sir."

"Also, I realise that there is a very tight bond between the four of you. Eh, five of you, now Miss Li is with us. So you have permission to visit Sakura during school hours, or take days off. Just as long as you keep up. Understood."

"Thank you sir!" Tomoyo said. The principal smiled kindly. Tomoyo's face fell.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes Miss Daidouji?"

"About Leon… Sakura and I have had some… unfortunate history with him. So-"

"I shall make sure he is not aware of what is happening and if he becomes aware, that he leaves you both alone."

"Thank you sir."

"I suppose you want the same to apply to Miss Amano?"

"What?" They stared at him. He smiled.

"I may be old, but I am not senile. I am perfectly aware of the situation. Now I suggest you go to the library for the rest of this class."

When they arrived in the library Eriol said,

"Why doesn't he just fire Leon?"

"Because he can't. He hasn't done anything wrong. That's the worst part. He can't be blamed for anything."

"But the rape…" Meilin said. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Happened several years ago, without proof."

"Without proof. There are witnesses!"

"Me and Sakura. Sakura's in a coma and not liable to give evidence for anything. And I don't want to stir things up. Look, we're finishing school this year. After that we can leave all of this behind us!" Tomoyo pointed out. The librarian whispered 'Shh!' at them angrily. They sat down and started to read chapter 9. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Syaoran looked at his watch. It was 2 in the afternoon. He was kind of hungry, but unwilling to leave Sakura. Both Fujitaka and Touya had been caught up. He settled back in his seat. As if reading his mind a nurse appeared with a tray of soup.

"Here you are. I don't want two sick people in here."

"Thank you." He said. The nurse smiled, and then started to take Sakura's statistics. Syaoran watched her as he ate the soup slowly, savouring the taste. The nurse wrote some notes on the clipboard at the end of the bed and smiled at him.

"She's doing very well."

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"I think so. In the next week or so. Certainly within three weeks maximum." She beamed at him and left. 

A few days later Syaoran was still sitting with Sakura. He had been home to wash and sleep over the last couple of days, but had not been to school. He had taken to doing his work next to Sakura, keeping an eye on her. 

 Syaoran was having a peculiar dream. He was standing at an altar and a veiled woman was walking down the aisle towards him. But it wasn't Sakura, he knew it wasn't, is couldn't be. He turned to the priest but couldn't speak. As the bride reached him she lifted her veil to reveal Noriko Amano underneath. He couldn't move, could hardly breathe. He could hear Sakura calling for him, her voice low and whispered. 

"Sakura, where are you?" He shouted in his dream, and then woke with a start.

Because not all of it had been a dream. Sakura had been calling him. And her green eyes were staring up at him from the bed.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

YAY! SHE'S AWAKE!

OOPS, LEFT THE CAPS LOCK ON.

That's better. Didja like it? Didja?

Then review!

Didn't you like it? Didn't you?

Then review!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	12. Eyes on Me

Dedicated to Cherry Destruction. 

I realise that this song extract is longer than the usual amount, but if you actually read it, you'll realise that it does actually apply a lot to this and the previous chapters. 

Chapter 12: Eyes On Me 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old Songs just once more_

_My last night here for you_

_Maybe yes, maybe no _

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_Just reach me out then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Syaoran jumped to his feet.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Her mouth smiled slightly at his excitement.

"Apparently so." She said slowly, her voice hoarse. He picked up her hand and squeezed it gently with his.

"I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"What? And let you be mean to Noriko and Leon without me? No chance." She whispered. Syaoran suddenly remembered that he had been told to call a nurse if she woke up. He picked up the buzzer and pressed it frantically. Then he turned back to Sakura. 

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Nearly two weeks."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Most of it."

"Why?" This question caught him by surprise. He had to think carefully before saying,

"Because you're my friend. I wanted to make sure you're ok. And if my mother found out I wasn't with you she'd murder me."

"You stayed… because of your mother?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Syaoran frowned. This wasn't going too well.

"No. I stayed because you're the best friend I've ever had and I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

"That's sweet." Sakura smiled. The nurse came in, interrupting them.

"Miss Kinomoto! You're awake! I have to call the doctor." she picked up the phone on the wall and spoke quickly into before replacing the receiver.

"Mr Li, you'll have to leave."

"No! Syaoran, please stay." Sakura pleaded frantically. Syaoran looked at the nurse. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way."

"I won't." Syaoran said, holding Sakura's hand again. The nurse started to measure Sakura's pulse and other things. When the Doctor arrived he said,

"How are you feeling, Miss Kinomoto?"

"Sore. Kind of sniffly. Like I had a cold or something."

"A drastic improvement. Your father and brother have been called. They were resting at home."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

When Fujitaka and Touya arrived Syaoran stood up to leave. Sakura didn't let go of his hand. He smiled and removed it.

"This is your family time. I'll be right outside. Besides, I have to call Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin." He had already told her about his cousin and Sakura was anxious to meet her. Syaoran stepped outside as Fujitaka and Touya fussed over her. He made his way to a payphone and dialled the number for Meilin's mobile.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo had been sitting on a bench in the school grounds, talking when the phone rang. Meilin plucked it form her jacket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Syaoran, hi!" The others bent their heads close to listen.

"Sakura's just woken up. Can you come ASAP?"

"Absolutely!" Meilin said. Tomoyo seized the phone.

"Syaoran, is Sakura OK?"

"She's fine. She only woke up about half an hour ago. Once things start coming back to her she might feel bad. That's why I want you all here."

"We'll come straight away."

"Bye."

"Bye." She handed the phone back to Meilin and smiled.

"She's awake! This is brilliant!" 

"Let's go and see her." Eriol said, standing up. The two girls followed him and as they reached the school gates Tomoyo stopped. The others turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What should we do? I mean… what are we going to say to her when we see her?"

"Tomoyo, that doesn't matter. As long as we're with her it doesn't matter what we start the conversation with."

"I know but so much has happened. What can we say without upsetting her?"

"We'll see when we get there. Now come on!"

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Sakura and Syaoran were talking quietly when they arrived at the hospital. Tomoyo hugged Sakura and burst into tears.

"Oh, Sakura, thank god you're alright!"

"We were so worried about you!" Eriol said, sitting down. Meilin hung back, waiting for Sakura to greet her friends. Sakura looked at her.

"You must be Meilin."

"Um… yeah."

"I'm so happy to meet you. Syaoran's been telling me about you." Meilin smiled and shook Sakura's hand.

"I heard that you were ill and came to keep Syaoran company. He's shown me your school and I'm going there for a while."

"Then you've met…"

"The Bitch and the Bitches bitch? Yeah."

"Interesting names." Eriol commented. Meilin flashed him a grin. Syaoran asked,

"Do they know about Sakura?"

"No. We've kept it a well guarded secret." Meilin assured him. Sakura smiled,

"I can't wait to get back and start bitching at them myself." She yawned suddenly. Syaoran smiled.

"We'll let you get some sleep."

They stood up to leave. As Syaoran started to close the door behind him he heard Sakura say,

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Take a shower."

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

When Syaoran got to the hospital the next morning he found Sakura sitting up in bed, drinking tea and reading a motorcycle magazine. She smiled as he came in.

"Have you seen the new Yanton '76?" she asked, pointing towards a particularly fantastic bike.

"Yes, I was looking through that yesterday." He looked at her closely, then asked,

"What was it like… in the coma?"

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. He grew embarrassed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok. I'm just trying to think how to describe it. I guess… it's like being asleep, but much deeper. You can feel things and hear things but you can't wake up."

"Oh."

"But there was one thing that I kept hearing, nearly the whole time." She looked at him. "And that was you."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. I kept sort of getting at hint of a voice every now and then; it's hard to remember. Like when you're trying to remember a dream and can't. But I heard your voice."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"No… I couldn't hear. Why?"

"Just curious." Syaoran said. He looked over at the pink bunny rabbit next to Sakura's bed, then back at Sakura. She followed his gaze and her face fell.

"I don't know why I reacted like that. I don't think I wanted it to be real."

"It's OK."

"No, it's not. Yolei wanted me to stay alive and do things she couldn't. So what's the first thing I do? I go and nearly die. Not anymore. I'm going to live. I have to live."

"For Yolei?"

"Yes. And for me." she picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. Syaoran looked at the picture and asked,

"Do you understand?"

"Yes. But I think that's the one thing I can't do for Yolei." Sakura said softly. She placed the paper in her pocket and smiled at Syaoran.

"Want to play Cards?" 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

That afternoon Sakura was told she could go home the next day. She looked at the doctor pleadingly.

"Can't I go home today?"

"Absolutely no. We want to monitor your condition overnight. And once you get home, it's straight to bed. I don't want you to leave the house for at least a week." 

Sakura slumped back, sulking.

"I don't have a condition. I'm condition-free."

"Oh, I don't know. Could brattiness be considered a condition?" Said Touya from the door. Sakura glared at him.

"I'm not a brat!"

"Oh, that's right. You're my little kaijuu."

"Am not!" Sakura protested. The doctor shook his head and sighed.

"Relaxation, Miss Kinomoto, relaxation." The he left. Nakuru, Touya and Yukito came in. Nakuru was carrying a basket of cuddly toys.

"I didn't know what to bring you, so I brought you all of them!" she said, smiling. Sakura laughed, taking the basket.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with all these."

"Oh, you can donate them to the children's ward if you want." Nakuru suggested. Sakura nodded, then Yukito handed her a basket of fruit, saying,

"You really had us worried Sakura."

"Sorry." She muttered. Yukito grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it wasn't exactly a bundle of laughs for you either." Syaoran stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink. Back soon." 

"Can you get me a water?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded and left. 

As he looked through the window he saw Touya hugging Sakura and Sakura struggling desperately. Syaoran sighed. He only had a month left. Just one month, then it was off back to China. For good.

Unless they got married.

But there was no way Sakura was going to agree to that. It just wasn't going to happen. And he knew that. He wasn't too keen on the idea himself. Sure, there were feelings. But feelings weren't enough. They'd have to see.

"Why don't you tell her?" said a voice behind him. It was Meilin. Syaoran clutched his chest, heart pounding vigorously.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I took the day off. Eriol and Tomoyo are coming at lunchtime. Why don't you tell her?"

"Because that's not what she wants to hear!" Syaoran said crossly. Meilin folded her arms.

"You're never going to tell her! Then you're going to go off back to China and wish you had!" Meilin said furiously. 

Syaoran turned away brusquely.

"It's not your business." He told her. Meilin's eyes narrowed and she seized his arm. 

"You're going in there and you are telling her!" she said, tugging him in. He stumbled in and they stared at him. Meilin marched right up to Sakura and said,

"Syaoran has something to tell you!"

Syaoran glared at her, then looked at Sakura, who looked curious. He opened his mouth and said,

"I… I…"

"Spit it out!" Sakura said, laughing slightly.

"I… I couldn't get you any water. Sorry."

"Oh, that's ok! I'm not that desperate." Sakura said. Meilin groaned in despair and stormed out. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Late that night, Sakura and Syaoran were alone in the room. Sakura had been sleeping and had woken to find Syaoran reading beside her bed.

"Don't you ever go home?"

"Occasionally." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled, shifting her head on the pillow so she could see him better. 

Syaoran watched her carefully. She glanced at him and asked,

"Don't get sick. Get some sleep and rest for a while." 

"I'm OK."

"You've got bags under your eyes that I could do a weeks worth of shopping in. Get some sleep." 

"I'm fine."

"Look, come on!" she said. She shifted over on the bed, making room for him to lie down.

"Just get some rest. It won't hurt you." Syaoran was going to argue but she was glaring at him. He sat on the bed and took his shoes off. As he lay down Sakura rested her on his shoulder. He moved his arm so she was lying in the crook of his elbow. She sighed happily.

"I can't wait to go home."

"I know."

"And then I'm going to do it. I'm going to live. Do everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Won't that be a bit exhausting?"

"I'll manage. You only got one chance at life. You can't waste time being afraid of what might happen. You've just got to act. You've got to live it to the full."

"I hope you do."

"You'll help me?" Sakura asked sleepily. 

"Of course." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled. 

"Then I've got nothing to be scared of. You're someone I can rely on."

"I'll keep an eye you. Two, when I can spare it."

"I'll be safe. Just as long as you keep your eyes on me." Sakura murmured.

Within a few minutes they were both sleeping soundly. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * *_ _* * * * * * * * * * * * *_ _* * * * * * * * * * * * *_ _* * * * * * * * * * * _

I hope you enjoyed it! What will happen next? Well, I'm not gonna tell you! That'd spoil it. 

Remember to review! Let's try and get up to two hundred soon! Oh, and feel free to e-mail me. I always like to meet new people.

Myatk001@medway.org.uk

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie. 


	13. Out of Reach

Dedicated to Sakura Sama Blossom. 

Chapter13: Out of reach 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Knew the signs_

_Wasn't right_

_I was stupid for a while_

_Swept away by you_

_And now I feel like a fool_

_Too confused_

_My heart's bruised_

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_Out of reach_

_Too far_

_I never had your heart_

_Out of reach_

_Couldn't see_

_We were never meant to be_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning Syaoran went back to the house. He washed quickly, and then phoned Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo? It's Syaoran. I need a favour."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to help me do something."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day when Sakura was allowed home had arrived. When Syaoran went to her hospital room he found her ready to leave. 

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" she whined. Syaoran grinned.

"Hang on, we need to get your medicine first."

"Don't want it."

"You need it. We'll just go to the front desk." He pulled her down to the first floor and approached a pretty blonde receptionist. 

"I need Sakura Kinomoto's medicine please."

"It's all ready for you. Take care now!" The receptionist smiled dazzlingly. Syaoran took the brown paper bag and turned to Sakura.

"Now we can go."

"Finally!" Sakura said, marching to the hospital doors. Touya was waiting just outside, in the car.

"Come on. We need to get going." He called. They both jumped into the back seat and the car lurched forward. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm so glad to be home!" Sakura said happily, collapsing on the sofa. Touya took her bag upstairs and Fujitaka brought in a tray of cake, biscuits, sandwiches and tea.  

"I took the liberty of inviting a few guests for tea." He said, smiling. Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"Who?"

There was a knock at the door, interrupting any conversations that may have started. Touya opened it and Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki poured through the door, talking loudly. They fussed around Sakura, asking questions, talking about school and Noriko and Leon, and helping themselves to refreshments.

Sakura had never been so glad to have her friends as she did right then.

An hour later they were chatting comfortably when Yelan arrived. She called Syaoran into the kitchen. Syaoran stood up and smiled at Sakura.

"I'll be right back. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Sakura smiled. Syaoran went into the kitchen. Yelan and Fujitaka were talking but she turned to her son.

"Syaoran, I am so proud of you. You have been so supportive of Sakura."

"I did what had to be done." Syaoran muttered. How could he answer it otherwise? He had just done what he knew he must do. It was instinctive, not worthy of praise. 

He looked at his mother.

"I still have a month left don't I?"

"About that long, yes." Yelan agreed. Syaoran nodded thoughtfully, then said,

"I'll go back in now. If that's alright."

"Yes. Go ahead…" Yelan waved him away.

Sakura was giggling at a joke Yamazaki had told her when Syaoran sat down beside her.

"Everything OK?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic! I thought I'd feel tired, but I don't."

"Are you lying to me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura flushed.

"How do you know?"

"Apart from the fact you're the world's worst liar?"

"Am not!"

"Oh, you are too!" He said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

By eight the guests had all left. Fujitaka, Touya and Yelan were in the kitchen and Syaoran looked across at Sakura who was still sitting on the sofa. 

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Not yet. I… I wanted to thank you. You've been beside me the whole time. And now you're still taking care of me."

"I'm just doing what I want to do. You're my friend."

"So you'd do this for Eriol?"

"I don't know. You're special."

They sat in silence until Syaoran said,

"I've only got a month left."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. The time's flown by, hasn't it?"

"Yeah… being unconscious for two weeks doesn't help." Sakura joked. Syaoran looked at her, amber eyes filled with a kind of longing and despair. Sakura saw this and took his hand. 

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"I… I thought you were going to die." Syaoran choked. Sakura hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Seeing you on that hospital bed. You were so pale… you didn't look like you at all."

"It's OK… It's OK."

"No. It isn't. What if you'd died and I didn't tell you how much you mean to me."

Sakura pulled back. She stared at him.

"Syaoran…"

"Listen to me. I know that our relationship has been far from ordinary. But, god, Sakura… do you have any idea what it's like? I don't know if you do. I kept hoping and wishing you'd wake up, and you have, and now I don't know how to feel. Sakura, I'm leaving in a month. And I can't go without at least telling you how much I care for you."

"Syaoran, what do you mean?"

"Sakura… I think I love you. I mean, I can't be sure. I don't know what love is exactly. But when I look at you, and I see you smile, my heart just jumps. That might be heartburn, but I'm pretty sure it isn't."

He was walking around the living room now. Sakura's eyes were fixed on him. He turned and looked at her.

"Sakura… I know we didn't want to do this. And I'm not doing it for my Mother, or your Father, or for Nadeshiko. I'm doing it because it feels right. Will you marry me?" 

"I'll understand if you just want to stay friends. Or if you want me to head straight back China right now. And you don't have to answer straight away. Think about it.  I just thought I'd tell you…" His voice faded away. He felt in his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. Opening it, Sakura saw a small gold ring, with a single emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds to create the image of a flower on top. She had never seen anything more beautiful and delicate in her life. 

Sakura took a deep breath. 

"Syaoran… I'm not ready." Syaoran's face fell and he turned away. Sakura continued hurriedly. 

"I'm hurting so much right now. And everybody hurts sometime. You understand that right?"

"When will you be ready?"

Sakura looked down.

"Not for a long time. A very long time. Everything that's happened."

"I understand." 

"Please… please don't think I don't want you to stay. I do. Syaoran, you're one of my closest friends, I don't want to end that."

"It's fine. But you never know until you ask." Syaoran said, shrugging it away. He closed the box and put it back in his pocket. 

"I think I might go to bed…" He said, leaving quickly. Yelan, Fujitaka and Touya arrived just to see him leave, and Sakura stare after him. Touya sat down.

"What's up?"

Sakura burst into tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In his room, Syaoran stared up at the ceiling. Why on earth had he thought that she'd say yes?

"You've been a complete fool." He told himself. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura was still sleeping when Syaoran got up the next day. He didn't feel like being sociable, so he skipped breakfast and headed straight for school. Tomoyo and Eriol were already talking at their desks. Tomoyo jumped to her feet as Syaoran came in. Her face was lit up with hope. Syaoran destroyed it with a shake of his head. 

"She said no."

"What? Why? How?"

"Three excellent questions, to which I hold none of the answers." Syaoran said, sitting down. Eriol looked from to the other.

"What's going on?"

"Syaoran asked Sakura to marry him."

"And she said no. She's not ready."

"Sorry." Eriol said. Syaoran half-smiled.

"It's OK. What's it they say? Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

"Maybe she'll come round." Tomoyo suggested. Syaoran shrugged.

"I don't know. She said no, I'm not going to push her."

They fell into silence. Eriol sighed.

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. Look, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Demanded Noriko, standing hands on hips beside Syaoran's desk. Syaoran glared at her.

"Something that has absolutely nothing to do with you." He told her. Noriko glared at him and her eyes rested on Sakura's empty seat.

"Kinomoto's missed a lot of school recently." She commented. Syaoran turned to speak with Eriol and Tomoyo. Noriko stared at him, then sat down at her desk. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura was watching TV when Syaoran came back from school. She smiled.

"How was school?"

"Big grey building, full of misery and despair."

"So it was the same as always?"

"Yeah. Amano is still trying to get me to talk about you."

"She just doesn't give up, does she?"

"Nope." Syaoran replied, sitting down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I actually want to go to school. I'm that bored here."

"You can go back tomorrow, Sakura." Fujitaka said, entering with a tray of drinks. "I rang the hospital and they said it was alright since you've recovered so well."

"Oh, thank god! I was about to die of boredom." Sakura sighed settling into the cushions. Fujitaka smiled at went back to the kitchen. Syaoran pulled his and Sakura's homework out of his bag.

"Got all your homework right here."

"Gee, thanks. How generous." Sakura said in a deadpan tone. Syaoran passed it to her and she flipped through it.

"The usual thrilling stuff, I see."

"Yep. Let's start on the maths."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Syaoran was woken at 7 by Sakura. She rapped on his bedroom door and said,

"Come on. We need to get ready."

"I'm getting up." He said groggily. 

She was eating breakfast when he came down.

"Morning." He said. She smiled.

"Hi. I'm so excited!"

"Why?"

"Tomoyo called me last night.  She said that she's got a surprise for me!" 

"What is it?"

"Well, if I knew it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"I guess not."

"Did you hear about this dance?" Sakura asked.

"There's a dance?"

"At school. It's nearly the summer, so they're going it hold a Summer Ball. It's next Friday." 

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sakura swallowed her tea and got up.

"Come on."

"Just a second. I need to get my schoolbag." Syaoran ran upstairs. Sakura stood by the front table and waited impatiently. Syaoran came back downstairs and they set off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting in the form room for them. Sakura hugged them both and sat down. Syaoran sat down too as Tomoyo said,

"Sakura, I haven't quite finished your surprise. Something came up last night, but I'll have it ready by tomorrow. That's Saturday, so come by my house. You can come too, Syaoran."

"Oh, but I want it now!" Sakura joked, sticking her lip out in a sulky fashion. The door opened and Leon and Noriko came in. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to Tomoyo.

"I want to talk to you, OK? At break time. In private."

"That's good, because I want to talk to Eriol in private." Syaoran said. They laughed, but the chuckling died away as Noriko planted herself firmly in front of them.

"Where have you been, Kinomoto?"

"I've been ill."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Why else would I be absent?" Sakura asked, curious. Noriko frowned.

"Must have been pretty serious, for you to have missed two weeks of school."

"It was. Haven't you got to go and cover your face with animal by-products or chemicals of some sort?" 

"Go to hell, Kinomoto." Noriko sneered. Sakura started applaud.

"Congratulations Noriko! You just won weakest comeback of the year award! Would you care to say a few words?"

"Yes. You're a stupid slut and I wish you would die."

"Oh, my heart is breaking." Sakura said sarcastically. Noriko glared at her and Leon said,

"Did it take you two weeks to come up with those insults?"

"Nope. But it took me two weeks to figure out why you're hanging out with Noriko."

"Why?" Leon demanded.

"You lost a bet."

"Hey!" Noriko retaliated. Sakura waved her hand.

"Off you go. Come back when you have some decent insults."

"Kiss my ass, Kinomoto." Noriko spat. Sakura smiled.

"What, and put Leon out of a job? I wouldn't be so cruel." 

Noriko seemed at a loss for words. She flounced away, Leon behind her. Tomoyo stared at Sakura.

"That was amazing!"

"That's been building up for ages. I needed to vent some frustration." Sakura grinned. Eriol laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Noriko look more shocked!"

"Yeah. It was refreshing wasn't it?" Sakura agreed as the teacher came in. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At break time Sakura and Tomoyo went out to the fountain in front of the school.

"What is it Sakura?" 

"Syaoran asked me to marry him."

"Really?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm scared." Tomoyo groaned at this answer.

"Sakura! You've got to face your fears! Syaoran's only going to be around for a few weeks more. If you keep running away you're going to leave him behind." 

"Tomoyo, you don't understand. I'm too frightened. What if it all goes wrong?"

"It won't. You and Syaoran are soul mates."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to admit to yourself that you do. Sakura you have to tell him, or I will! Yu are meant to be together. So tell him!"

"I will, Tomoyo. Soon."

"When?" Tomoyo demanded. 

"At the dance. That'd be perfect. I don't want to let him go, Tomoyo. But I don't see how things can turn out right if he stays."

"They'll be wonderful, Sakura. Isn't it obvious?"

Sakura smiled. At the dance. She'd tell him at the dance. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Under a tree, behind the school, Syaoran and Eriol were walking around. Syaoran took a deep breath.

"Eriol, I know what I have to do."

"What?"

"Sakura and I… we're not meant to be. I've finally realised that." 

"Syaoran, what do you mean?"

"I'm going back to China. Next Friday."

"What? Syaoran, no! You can't!"

"Yes. I can. And I'm going to. Sakura's out of my reach. All the signs were wrong and I've made a huge idiot of myself.  She doesn't want or need me. But don't tell her. I'm going to tell her myself, when the time is right."

"You love her!"

"Yeah, well she doesn't love me!" Syaoran was angry now. He turned on Eriol, "Don't you understand? I can't stay here, pining after someone, who is never going to feel the same way for me! I'm going back to China and nothing can stop me."

"Fine. But I hope you know you're making a huge mistake."

"But I'm not. That's the worst part. I'm doing the only thing that's right."

Eriol sighed.  He didn't want to be around when Syaoran told Sakura. For some reason, he didn't think it was going to go down too well. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hee hee, Cliffhanger! And just to be really mean… I'm going on holiday tomorrow! So the next chapter won't be up for at least three weeks. I'm really sorry, but I have many other fics! Mostly Harry Potter, but a few Final Fantasy and one Princess Diaries story. 

So check 'em out!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie.


	14. I Never Really Loved You Anyway

Dedicated to Zxoaswtxiaolangoxz. I hope I spelled your name right! 

Chapter 14: I Never Really Loved You Anyway 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
Never truly loved you anyway  
I'm so happy you're moving away  
Yeah I'm delighted you're moving away

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura and Syaoran were watching TV in Friday night when Fujitaka came in.

"Yelan just phoned. She wants to take us out to dinner on Sunday. Is that alright?"

"Sure." They said together, turning their attention back to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sakura watched the screen for a few minutes before asking,

"What were you and Eriol talking about?"

"Boy stuff."

"Oh."

"You and Tomoyo?"

"Girl stuff." Sakura giggled. Syaoran smiled. He watched Buffy stake a couple of vampires, then asked,

"What time are you going to Tomoyo's tomorrow?"

"About noon. Coming?"

"Sure."

They fell silent again. Syaoran chewed the inside of his lip.

He hadn't yet told Sakura about his leaving on Friday. He was waiting for the right moment. Unfortunately the right moment didn't seem to exist. Sakura started laughing at the TV, shaking him out of his thoughts. He had already told his mother, and she had booked the tickets for them. They hadn't told Fujitaka yet, either. 

Sakura stood up and yawned. 

"I'm going to bed. G'night."

"Night." Syaoran muttered. Why couldn't he have a simple life, like everyone else?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura and Syaoran went down to breakfast together the next day to find Touya and Fujitaka eating already. Fujitaka handed Sakura her medicine and she swallowed it before slicing some fruit into a bowl of cereal. 

"What time will you be back from Tomoyo's?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know. Be careful, ok?"

"I'm always careful! Well, most of the time." Sakura corrected herself. Fujitaka smiled. Touya drained a cup of coffee. 

"I'm going to work. See you later."

"Bye. Say hi to Nakuru for me!" 

"Will do." Touya said, leaving. Syaoran munched his toast and looked at his watch.

"We'd better go soon."

"OK. I'm ready to go." Sakura mumbled, stuffing cereal into her mouth. She swallowed and said,

"Dad, I'm going to Karaoke on Wednesday. That OK?"

"Sure. As long as Syaoran goes with you, and you don't get into trouble."

"Would I?" Sakura said, faking shock.

"Now, do you really want me to answer that? I'll see you later." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Eriol and Tomoyo greeted the two of them happily. Syaoran avoided Eriol's accusatory stare and Tomoyo said,

"Sakura, you come with me. Eriol and Syaoran can hang out for a while. The we'll grab something to eat." 

Tomoyo dragged Sakura upstairs and into her sewing room.

"Tomoyo, what is it?"

"I made this for you. It's for the dance!" Sakura turned and saw a plastic model with a dress on it. But not just any dress.

It was pale pink, with a long skirt. The top of the dress was covered with a layer of film that was studded with tiny diamonds. The sleeves were long and semi-transparent. There were matching shoes at the base and a row of tiny pink flowers lined the seam where the skirt met the bodice. 

Sakura had never seen a more beautiful dress in her life. 

Tomoyo giggled at the look on her friend's face.

"Do you like it?"

"It's… wonderful."

"Only the best for my             Sakura-Chan!  Try it on. I need to adjust the hem." As Tomoyo pinned the hem, Sakura saw herself in the mirror. She couldn't wait until Friday! 

Tomoyo stepped back and smiled in satisfaction.

"Syaoran is going to be amazed when he sees you in this!" 

"I hope so…" Sakura whispered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

On Sunday night, Sakura went downstairs in a simple dress, ready for dinner. Yelan was taking them to a slightly lower-key restaurant this time. Sakura smiled at Syaoran, in his plain shirt and trousers. He smiled, uncertainly.

"You look nice."

"Thanks, Syaoran, you too. The peach blossom restaurant was nice, but way over the top." 

"Exactly. Still, that's exactly like my mother." Touya came into the front hallway. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where's Dad?"

"I'm here. I was just finishing some work." Fujitaka said, emerging from his study. There was a knock at the door and Touya opened it. Yelan stepped in, followed by Meilin. 

"Ah, good, you're all ready. Shall we be going?"

"Absolutely." Said Fujitaka, bowing to her. As Sakura and Syaoran sat in the large car, Yelan turned around the look at them.

"Promise me that you won't go running off to any funfairs."

"Promise." They both muttered, going red. Meilin stifled her laughter at the look on their faces.

The restaurant was nice enough and Sakura found the food very satisfying. As they were waiting for the desserts to come Syaoran excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he had gone Yelan looked across to Sakura.

"It's such a pity that you turned down Syaoran." Fujitaka nodded. 

"Yes, we were disappointed Sakura. But it's your choice." Sakura nodded, wanting to smile. If only they knew! But no. It was going to be a surprise. Meilin was looking very peculiar. Frowning, and staring down at her plate. 

But the biggest surprise came in the next sentence. 

"But we can understand Syaoran's decision to return to China early." Sakura stared at Yelan, who obliviously continued.

"When he came to me, I was surprised, to say the least. I thought things had been going so well with you two. But if that's your decision, then it can't be changed. Meilin will be going back with Syaoran on Friday too. I'm staying until the end of the month; I have some business to take care of. But I'm sure you can visit us sometimes."

Sakura felt as though her heart had shrivelled up and died. She felt completely numb, staring at Yelan in disbelief. 

He was leaving? 

Syaoran sat back down at the table smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Sakura turned her gaze on him. He frowned at the look on her face and put his hand over his.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" 

She jumped up.

"I have to… be somewhere… else." She muttered, throwing down her napkin. She dashed from the restaurant. Syaoran stared after her, then turned to his mother.

"What did I say?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tomoyo was watching a television programme when she heard a fierce banging on the door.

"Hold on! No need to knock it down!" she called, walking down the hallway. Opening it, she saw Sakura, tears leaking down her cheeks. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"He… he…" Words failed her. She simply dissolved into sobs. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later Syaoran turned up on the doorstep. Tomoyo opened it, and seeing him, gave him a cold look.

"What do you want?"

"Is Sakura here?"

"She's sleeping." Tomoyo made to close the door. Syaoran stuck his foot in the way.

"Let me see her."

"Haven't you done enough?" Syaoran was about to speak but found the door being slammed in his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Syaoran got to school the next day he found Sakura sitting in the back row with Tomoyo. He sat in front of her and turned to face her.

"Sakura, I-"

"Leave me alone." She said. He tried again,

"Just hear me out." 

"I don't want to. Just leave me alone." Sakura stood up and walked towards the classroom door. Syaoran stood up and went after her. He caught her before she had left the room.

"Sakura, please!"

"Were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to leave?"

"Of course I was going to tell you! I was just trying to find the right moment, is all."

"The right moment? Well, now's a moment. Please, tell me Syaoran."

" I didn't mean for this to happen. I just… I didn't see a point in me staying here." Syaoran said. Instantly he felt like kicking himself. Sakura gave him a look of contempt. 

"No reason to stay? You couldn't think of a single reason to stay here?"

"Well…"

"I've heard enough." Sakura muttered. She turned to open the door and found it opening to reveal Noriko and Leon. She groaned.

"Gee, this day just gets better and better." Leon looked from Sakura's face to Syaoran's.

"What's wrong? Had a lovers tiff?" 

"Screw you." Sakura hissed. Syaoran stepped forward and put his hand on Sakura's arm.

"Sakura-"

"Don't touch me!" she said, turning on him. He took a step back. Noriko smirked.

"Aw, poor Sakura's broken up with Syaoran." Sakura pushed her way through them and into the corridor. Syaoran groaned and buried his face in his hands. He turned away and went back to his seat. Tomoyo didn't look at him. He asked her,

"Tomoyo, I don't see why she's so upset. She knew that I was going to leave soon."

"Not this soon. You are completely blind, aren't you? She is completely in love with you."

"Then why-?"

"She doesn't want to get married. It's a big step from starting to trust someone to marriage. A huge step. And one that Sakura's just not ready to take."

Syaoran stared at her for a moment, then groaned.

"She doesn't love me. That's why I'm leaving."

"Syaoran, try and see it from her point of view. Think of what she's gone through in the past two months. That's a hell of a lot to handle for anyone. You can leave if you want to, I don't care. As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve Sakura. But if you can possibly stop thinking about yourself for a minute, maybe then you'll understand." Tomoyo picked up her things and moved to the opposite side of the classroom, taking Sakura's things with her. Syaoran turned to face the front. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura decided that she was staying at Tomoyo's house for the next week. Fujitaka decided it was best not to force his daughter to come home. Touya adopted a very frosty air around Syaoran and if Sakura came home it would only make things worse. So he sent her things to Tomoyo's house. 

It wasn't until Wednesday that Syaoran got close enough to Sakura to speak to her, and that was at the karaoke. But every time she saw him coming she would suddenly need the toilet, or find some other excuse to avoid him. Some of the people from school, including Noriko and Leon had turned up again. Tomoyo sang a few songs, and then Sakura went to the stage. She spoke into the microphone.

"This is a song by the Corrs. It's for someone in this audience, and I hope that he'll understand what I'm trying to say. It doesn't quite fit the situation, but I think it's pretty obvious." She said, her eyes straying over to Syaoran. He felt his heart lift slightly. Maybe she was going to forgive him…

Sakura started the music and sang fiercely. 

_You bored me with your stories  
I can't believe that I endured you for as long as I did  
I'm happy it's over, I'm only sorry  
That I didn't make the move before you _

_And when you go I will remember  
To send a thank you note to that girl  
I see she's holding you so tender  
Well I just wanna say _

For some reason Syaoran didn't think that this was a forgiving type of song. Sakura's eyes were narrowed and she glaring at the crowd. 

_I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
I'm so glad you're moving away _

_Valentino I don't think so  
You watching MTV while I lie dreaming in an MT bed  
And come to think of it  
I was misled  
My flat my food my everything  
And thoughts inside my head _

_Before you go I must remember  
To have a quiet word with that girl  
Does she know you're not a spender  
Well l just have to say _

_I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
I'm so happy you're moving away _

_And when you go I will remember  
I must remember to say... _

_I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
Never truly loved you anyway  
I'm so happy you're moving away  
Yeah I'm delighted you're moving away_

Yeah. He definitely had the feeling that he wasn't forgiven. He turned away as the song finished and the applause from the somewhat stunned audience started. As Sakura rejoined Eriol and Tomoyo she saw him leaving the bar. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Syaoran plodded home through the cold air. His heart felt heavy and cold. He knew what he had to do. He had to leave Sakura behind and go back to China. He had to forget about everything that had happened. 

THE END

Hee hee, just kidding! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The end of the chapter! Things have taken a bit of a fall haven't they? They'll be looking up soon, don't worry. 

Lotsa luv

Katie


	15. Naked

Dedicated AnimeObssessionFantasy

Before I start this chapter I must apologise for the cruel trick I played at the end of the last chapter, by putting 'The End'. I just couldn't resist seeing how people would react! BTW someone asked if Sakura really didn't love Syaoran or if she was just mad at him. She does love him. 

Chapter 15: Naked 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I wake up in the morning 

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_This life is like a game sometimes_

_Then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_Keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_You made me trust_

_I never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you _

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

And it feel so right 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

On Thursday afternoon Sakura was walking home with Tomoyo when she saw Syaoran across the street. He hadn't been in school that day, probably packing to go home. Meilin was with him as they left the shopping centre where they had gone shopping so long ago. Meilin was talking but Syaoran didn't appear to be listening. He looked up and caught sight of her across the street. Sakura maintained eye contact for just one moment, before turning away. Syaoran paused across the street and turned to Meilin.

"I forgot to buy something. You go ahead, I'll catch up." Meilin nodded and crossed the street. She saw Tomoyo and Sakura and waved. Tomoyo waved back and Sakura nodded to her. Meilin stopped in front of them.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure." Tomoyo said. Meilin linked arms with the pair of them and strolled along between them.

"No need to look scared Sakura, I won't bite."

"Sorry… I'm just a bit…"

"I understand. I've been trying to get Syaoran to tell you for ages. Well, since I found out."

"When did you find out?"

" Last Thursday. I would have told you but… I didn't think it was my place. If I had known that auntie Yelan was going to talk about it I would have stopped her."

"It's OK, Meilin. I'm going to miss you."

"You too. I'll write though. I just wish I could have spent longer in Japan. I'm in no hurry to go home." 

"Why?"

"Well… I can't go back to that boarding school. They don't cover any of the things I'm interested in. And, my mother is away a lot. I don't see her much. I'm hoping that Auntie Yelan will let me stay with her and find a school near her."

"If you wanted to school in Japan I'm sure you could board with me." Tomoyo said. Meilin smiled sadly.

"We'll see." They paused at the crossroads where they went their separate ways. Usually Sakura would have gone left and Tomoyo right. But today Sakura and Tomoyo went the same path, leaving Meilin. Meilin hugged them both.

"I'll miss you."

"Bye Meilin. Have a safe flight home. What time is it?"

"10 tomorrow morning. So this is goodbye."

"Good luck Meilin. Write soon." 

"Bye!" Meilin ran down the road, hair bobbing with the motion. Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the street in silence. 

That night Sakura was on the Internet at Tomoyo's house when she received a message from Syaoran.

Little_Wolf: Sakura? Please talk to me.

Cherrybikerchick: Get lost.

Little_Wolf: I know why you're upset. But I'm leaving tomorrow.

Cherrybikerchick: Good.

Little_Wolf: Sakura, don't do this. You were the one who turned me down. How is this my fault?

Cherrybikerchick: It just is. Go away.

Little_Wolf: I'm not going until you talk to me.

Cherrybikerchick: Go away.

Little_Wolf: No. 

Cherrybikerchick: ………………….

Little_Wolf: I tried my hardest with you, Sakura. You knew I was going to leave. Why are you taking this so hard?

Cherrybikerchick:……………..

Little_Wolf: Be like that then. I don't care anymore. I just hope that you have a nice life and do everything that you want to. 

Cherrybikerchick: I will. Now go away.

Little_Wolf: I just hope that you know that I never felt the way I feel about you with anyone. You could see right through me from the very first day. And it felt right. 

Cherrybikerchick: ……………

Little_Wolf: Goodbye Sakura.

(Little_Wolf has left the conversation.)

Sakura stared at the computer screen. Bastard. How dare he? She shut down the computer and threw herself onto the bed. Stupid idiot. 

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She really should try to get some sleep, but she knew it would be no good to even try, she was feeling too wired. She sat on the windowsill, staring out at the star-studded night sky. 

Sakura hated feeling like this. Like her heart had been ripped out of her body and replaced with a big ball of anger and hatred. She gritted her teeth as she stared out at the deserted street. 

So he was leaving. Why she should care? She didn't. That was all. Ever since he'd come things had gotten steadily from bad to worse. He had drawn her out of her protective shell, pulled down all the walls she'd put up to protect herself, then left her in her ruins. This was why she had shut herself away in the first place. Because coming out meant you fell in love.

And falling love means you get hurt. 

She sighed and climbed back into bed. She didn't think she was tired but was soon sleeping a dreamless sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Syaoran looked around his room at the Kinomoto house. It was empty of all his belongings. Except one. The small package he had carefully wrapped last night. He picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. Picking up his suitcase he began to pull it down the stairs, landing with a bang at the bottom. Meilin was already waiting, hugging Fujitaka and Touya.

"Make sure Sakura calls me."

"You're welcome back anytime. Both of you." Fujitaka said, eyes settling on Syaoran who avoided his gaze. He bent to make sure his suitcase was properly shut. Yelan arrived at the door and smiled.

"Ready to go."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Syaoran muttered. As he took his suitcase down to the car he saw that Sakura's motorbike was gone. Touya saw his curious gaze and said,

"I dropped it off last night."

"Oh."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No. I tried to on the Internet last night, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"She's stubborn. Like you."

"Syaoran, are you riding to the Airport?" Yelan called.

"Yes." Syaoran replied, mounting Yue. (A/n: Yue is the BIKE! Someone else mistook my meaning. It's the BIKE!!!!!!!) 

Yelan nodded and Syaoran said,

"I just have to do something. I'll meet you at the airport." He pulled on his helmet and rode away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura arrived in the form room with Tomoyo the next morning. Eriol was already there, reading his book. He smiled at them both.

"Good morning."

"Hey. Did you read the paper?"

"Yeah! Great, wasn't it?" Sakura said. Tomoyo kissed him and he grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning sir." They replied, sitting down. The teacher opened the register and frowned.

"Sakura Kinomoto, there's a parcel for you." Sakura frowned and went to get the small box, wrapped in silver paper. The teacher continued talking.

"Syaoran Li and Meilin Li returned to China today. I'm sure we will all miss them."

"Some more than others." Noriko said in a loud whisper. Sniggers followed as people turned to look at Sakura. The teacher was about to speak again when a student came in.

"The headmaster wants to see you sir."

"I'll be right back. Try not to make too much noise." The teacher said, leaving. Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Sakura said, unfolding the paper slowly. Eventually a small dark box was revealed under the paper. Sakura opened it and gasped. Tomoyo squealed.

It was Sakura's necklace. The one that she had shown Syaoran in the shopping centre when they had gone shopping for Touya's birthday present. It was a small crystal with an image of a cherry blossom made up out of tiny gems. Sakura stared at it.

"Oh, Sakura! Who's it from?" Sakura read a card in the box.

It read simply, 

_To Sakura,_

_                  I'll miss you_

_                                    Love Syaoran._

"It's from Syaoran." She frowned. Tomoyo put the necklace around Sakura's neck. Sakura picked it up and stared at it. 

"It's so beautiful!" Tomoyo sighed. Eriol nodded.

"And expensive. You saw the price on that thing." 

Sakura continued to gape at the beautiful necklace. The entire class were watching her, waiting for her to react. 

"Oh my god." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo stared.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I've screwed up, haven't I?" she cried. Eriol nodded.

"Yup."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said crossly. The blue-haired boy held up his hands.

"Well she has! She's let the love of her life leave to board a plane out of the country which is leaving in an hour!"

"Oh, god! What have I done?" Sakura groaned loudly. Tomoyo leant forward.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Why are you still here? Go stop him already!"

"What? Yes! Yes, OK! Tell the teacher I'm not well." Sakura jumped to her feet and seized her schoolbag. But as she arrived at the door she found Noriko blocking it.

"Hey Sakura."

"Amano, you might want to move."

"Or what?"

Sakura stared at her. Then a wide smile split across her face. Noriko frowned, slightly confused.

"Why are you smiling, you freak?"

"You have absolutely no idea how much I have wanted to do this." Sakura said calmly. And before Noriko could say 'Do what?' she found out.

Sakura raised her fist, which then connected with Noriko's face. Normally Noriko would have turned to Leon, but Leon wasn't there. Sakura smiled.

"You don't read the newspaper, do you?" she said, shoving a cutting at her and running out of the room. Noriko smoothed the piece of paper and read,

_Leon Motomiya arrested in Drugs raid and charged with earlier offences_

_The 21-year-old student teacher and Tomoeda High School was arrested early this morning after being found in possession of a large amount of illegal drugs. Sonomi Daidouji also put forward evidence that he has been recognised for several offences committed several years ago. _

"I am disgusted that he has been allowed to get away with these things. I am hoping that anyone with evidence will come forward and put this man in prison, where he belongs." The recognised businesswoman told the press. She has been secretly monitoring Motomiya's movements for several years. Motomiya's trial will be held next week. 

Noriko stared at the paper, then up at the class. Tomoyo waved at her and smiled. She screwed up the paper and left the room laughter ringing in her ears. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura jumped on her motorbike and zoomed out of the school gates. The airport was a half hour journey. She hoped she could make it in time. She knew that she was pushing the speed limit, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to that airport. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Syaoran and Meilin checked once more that they had their tickets and passports. Meilin smiled at him.

"It's not too late. You could still go back."

"No. Come on, we've only got ten minutes to board the plane." They moved towards the turnstile. Syaoran sighed as he went through. This was it. He was leaving. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura parked her bike in front of the airport doors and ran up the stairs, tripping up as she went. She scraped her face but ignored the blood that was trickling down her cheek. She had to get to the airport. She had to get to Syaoran. She barged through the doors and stared around desperately. It wasn't too crowded but she couldn't see him. There was only five minutes left. She ran through the crowd, calling frantically. 

She stopped a passing guard.

"Excuse me, have you seen a Chinese boy about my age, and a girl. She's got long black hair, his is short and brown…"

"They're probably on flight 28. Turnstile 5. Are you OK? You're bleeding…"

"Thank you" Sakura called, setting off at a run. The guard stared after her, and then shook his head. He would never understand the youth of today.

Syaoran walked towards the door and waited for Meilin. He ticket was at the bottom of her bag and she had to dig it out. Eventually she found it.

"Syaoran!" 

Syaoran heard someone call his name. 

"What?" He asked Meilin.

"Huh?"

"Did you say my name?"

"No."

"Oh. I thought I heard someone call me."

"Don't think so."

"Never mind. Let's go." They headed towards the gate. 

"Syaoran, wait!"

"There it is again!" Syaoran said, stopping. He turned and saw someone struggling through a crowd of tourists.

"Sakura…" He whispered. She called again.

"Syaoran please! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

Syaoran stood still, eyes fixed on her. Tears were mingling with the dark red blood on her face. Meilin was staring too. Sakura pushed through the crowd.

"Don't go back to China, Syaoran! Please, stay here. Don't leave me!"

"Sakura, you wanted me to go back to China." He shouted to her. She called back,

"No. I never wanted you to leave! I need you, Syaoran, don't go."

"I have to go. Things can never be right if I stay."

"But I love you! You brought me out of my shell, you changed me completely! You made me trust you. No one has ever been able to do that, Syaoran. If you go now I'll never be able to feel this way again."

Syaoran watched her carefully, amber eyes narrowed slightly. Meilin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Syaoran, the gates are about to close. It's up to you now." Syaoran looked from Sakura to the gate. 

And made his choice. He dropped his bag, ran to the barrier, jumped over it and landed at Sakura's feet. The large group of tourists had stopped to watch, as had all the nearby staff. 

Sakura stared at him. He handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes with it.

"You came back…" Sakura whispered. He smiled.

"Yeah."

"You… you're not leaving?"

"No." 

Sakura flung her arms around his neck. A cry of 'aaaaaaaaaaaah!' went up from the crowd. Sakura sobbed freely into his shoulder until he gently pushed her back. Meilin leant over the barrier, watching eagerly. 

"Sakura, you're an absolute idiot. You know that?"

"Yes." she hiccupped. Syaoran smiled and cleared his throat.

"And that's why you're going to marry me."

"Yes." she said, making a noise halfway between a hiccup and laugh. 

Meilin started to shriek with joy, clambering over the barrier to join them. Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

"Can I… kiss you now?"

"OK." Sakura whispered. Syaoran bent his head and kissed her on the mouth. Meilin pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Tomoyo's number.

"Tomoyo!"

"Meilin? Where are you?"

"At the airport."

"Did Sakura make it?"

"They're together! We're heading over now." Meilin closed the phone and laughed as Syaoran swung Sakura around in his arms. 

"Come on. Let's go." She called. 

Syaoran put Sakura down and smiled at her.

"I love you Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ditto." She whispered. The tourists started to applaud and the staff joined in. Sakura wiped away the blood from her eyes so she could see as Syaoran led her out of the airport with Meilin carrying their bags. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When they arrived at Tomoeda High school they found their class waiting in the form room. A large banner had been put up saying 'Congrats Saku 'n' Syao!"

Sakura stared at it and Naoko said,

"We ran out of room."

"It's fantastic! Thanks everybody!" Sakura said, hugging her friends. She looked around.

"Where's Noriko?"

"When she read the article she threw a tantrum and started to kick the lockers. Unfortunately she caught the principal with one of her killer heels. Cut his leg right open. She's having an interview with the Board of Governors now. She'll be suspended at the very least, not to mention having to pay for the damage done to the lockers!" Rika giggled. Tomoyo smiled,

"The Principal said our class could have the day off to celebrate your engagement." 

Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had offered her before.

"I suppose you want this now."

"Only if you propose properly." She said firmly. Syaoran rolled his eyes and Sakura turned to Tomoyo. 

"Get the camera ready!"

"It is! Go!" Tomoyo said, camera held up. Syaoran went onto one knee and took Sakura's hand in his.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

"Obviously!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo.

"That OK?"

"That was perfect. Now kiss her." Syaoran nodded and stood. He looked down at Sakura and kissed her. Several people cheered and Sakura burst out laughing. Syaoran stepped away as she choked on her laughter and looked at Eriol. He smiled.

"Hey, get used to it. You're spending the rest of your lives together."

"Not yet. This is a long-term engagement. I want to finish school and go to college and get a career before I get married." Sakura said, calming herself. Syaoran nodded.

"Same here. I mean, we haven't even gone out on our first date yet." 

Tomoyo sighed.

"Sakura, you HAVE to let me design your wedding dress."

"No one else could!" Sakura pointed out. Syaoran agreed,

"Will you make me a tuxedo?"

"Of course."

"But you've got a few years to prepare them." Syaoran said. Meilin tapped his shoulder,

"Don't you think you should ring your parents and explain why we're not halfway to China?"

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other in horror. 

"I completely forgot!"

"I'll call them. Don't worry." Meilin said. She and Tomoyo started to talk and Eriol put some music on. People from other classes stared into the classroom as they passed, curious to know why there was a party going on. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night Sakura and Syaoran excused themselves from the family celebrations to go for a walk. Yelan and Fujitaka were calling all their relatives to let them know the good news. 

As they walked through the cold night air, hand in hand, Syaoran stopped suddenly and turned to her.

"What made you come to the airport?"

"It was when I got the necklace. I suddenly realised that all this time I had been trying to build up walls around me and block you out. Because you got through them some how. I don't know how and I don't care why. I'm naked around you. You see right through me, now matter how hard I try. I can't fight that. I don't think I want to." She said, looking up at him. 

He kissed her. For several minutes they stood, just kissing each other. As they started to walk again Syaoran suddenly grinned.

"Naked, huh?"

"Metaphorical naked. Don't get your hopes up."

"Damn." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

See? I said things would get better! 

One more chapter after this and then it's over. Which is a pity because I love this story. It's one of the best I've ever written, I think.  I'm giving up fanfiction until next July. I've got seriously important exams coming up this year at school, and I can't afford to be doing my schoolwork and my fanfiction at the same time. And as much as it sucks exams take priority. 

I hate school. If only there was an exam in fanfiction…

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	16. At the Beginning

Dedicated to everyone!

Chapter 16: At the Beginning 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We were strangers 

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

At the beginning with you 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

(5 years later)

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. Tomoyo fussed over her, tweaking her hair, straightening a piece of fabric, but in the end not changing a single thing. Meilin, Chiharu, Nakuru, Rika and Naoko were showing off their dresses to each other and complimenting each other on their hair and advising the make up appliance. 

Five years… a pretty long time really. Fujitaka came in and smiled at the flustering girls.

"Ten minutes, ladies." He looked at Sakura as she stood up and pride showed clearly in his eyes.

"You look beautiful Sakura."

"Thanks Dad." Sakura looked down at the dress. Tomoyo had really outdone herself. Plain white silk, tiny diamonds studding the material. A long net veil. Bouquets of roses. 

The others were dressed in pale pink dresses. Tomoyo had made those too. She admired her work, standing back to get a full view.

"The best thing I've ever made!" she said eventually. Nothing more needed to be said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Syaoran rocked back and forth on the soles of his feet. Eriol was standing next to him, looking perfectly composed. 

"Relax, Syaoran. You're supposed to be enjoying this."

"How can I relax when there are so many things that can go wrong?"

"By standing still for one thing." Syaoran stopped rocking, and turned to look at the congregation. His mother and the rest of his family were in the front row with Sonomi. There a space next to them for Fujitaka. Touya and Yukito were there too. Syaoran's sisters kept throwing them very approving glances. Syaoran didn't want to be around to tell them that Touya was already in a relationship. That would leave one man between all four of them. He felt a shot of pity for Yukito. 

Behind that were the bridesmaids' families. Eriol's parents were there too. The rest of the church was filled up with friends and family from both sides of the family.  Eriol cleared his throat. Syaoran turned around and saw that a camera was about two inches away from his face.

"And here is the groom, looking rather nervous. Got anything to say?"

"Yes. If the best man doesn't put down that camera, the best man is going to find himself enjoying the reception from the hospital."

"Best man takes the hint." Eriol said, shutting the camera off. Syaoran smiled.

"Sorry. Just a bit nervous."

"So I gathered from the threats. Look, I'll bet Sakura is even more frightened."

"It's just… my whole life has been leading up to this moment. What if I mess it up?"

"We'll all laugh and bring it up for years to come." Eriol said casually. Syaoran closed his eyes. He didn't think Eriol was joking, either.

Luckily the band started to play. A violin quartet played as the bridesmaids all came through the door at the head of the church. Syaoran bit his lip as they walked down the aisle. And then _she_ came through the door. In his eyes she had never been more beautiful. Her face was just visible beneath the veil and she held onto her fathers arm with perfect composure. Syaoran was completely stunned. At least until Eriol told him to close his mouth, which was gaping. 

It was a simple service. Sakura and Syaoran didn't want it to be the kind that dragged on for what seemed like hours. When it had ended Syaoran took her hand and kissed her, as tradition commanded. And it wasn't the sort of tradition Syaoran particularly minded either. They walked down the aisle to approving cheers and applause. Outside was a large car. Gleaming in the beautiful autumn sunshine. Fujitaka stopped them and said,

"Photographs!" 

The newly-weds stood patiently as the photographer snapped photo after photo. Syaoran glanced over at Eriol who sneaked away a few minutes before. The blue-haired man nodded and winked. Syaoran looked down at Sakura and whispered under his breath,

"Want to take a different mode of transportation to the reception?" Sakura stared at him a moment, then his meaning became clear. She smiled mischievously and nodded. 

As the photographer took pictures of the two families, Sakura and Syaoran walked quickly down the road. Sakura turned back and called to her father,

"We'll meet you there, OK?"

"Sakura, wait!  What are you-?" But before another word could leave Fujitaka's lips Sakura and Syaoran had climbed on Syaoran's motorbike, on which a cardboard notice saying 'Newly Weds!' had been scribbled. As the stunned crowd watched Sakura blew them a kiss before they sped away.

Tomoyo sighed.

"I hate that bike."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(6 months later) 

Syaoran lay on the swing outside the house, watching an occasional vehicle zoom past, generally at peace with the world. Sakura stepped through the door and smiled at him.

"Lazy."

"Yes." Syaoran agreed. Sakura sat next to him and said,

"Syaoran, we've been married for six months now. I know we never really talked about this before, but what do you think about having children?"

"Children? I never really thought about it. I want some, of course. I just presumed you'd tell me when you wanted them."

"Oh. Well, that's a relief." Sakura said. Syaoran put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"And why's that?"

"Because it's due in eight and a half months."

Syaoran stared at her.

"You're…  pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yeah."

"…Cool." He said, settling back, arms wrapped around his wife. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(8 ½ months later.)

"I hate you Syaoran Li! I HATE YOU!"

"Sakura, breathe!"

"I AM BREATHING!" she screamed at him. The doctor shouted,

"Keep pushing!"

"WHAT DOES HE THINK I'M DOING????" Sakura yelled. Syaoran clutched her hand and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"It's OK, you're doing great."

"I swear, if you ever do this to me again I am going to rip of your-"

"PUSH!"

"And hang them off a wall!" Sakura finished her sentence. Syaoran swallowed, gripping his wife's hand. The doctor looked up,

"I can see the head…" Syaoran smiled at Sakura. Her face was screwed up, teeth gritted. 

"One more push!" the doctor called. Then, a moment later the air was filled with the shrieks of a baby. Sakura fell back onto the pillows, gasping. Syaoran smiled at her and she managed a weak grin. The doctor handed the baby to Syaoran.

"It's a healthy girl. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Li." Syaoran stared down at the tiny baby. Sakura cocked her head.

"Do you think she looks more like me or you?"

"She looks a bit like a really small tomato." Syaoran commented. Sakura glared at him and he passed her the baby.

"She's so tiny. Oh, I just know I'm going to break her!" 

"Sakura, it's a baby, not a vase."

Sakura stared down at the tiny face. The eyes were open a tiny bit and Sakura could see their colour.

"Look… she's got green eyes, like me." The baby was whimpering and Sakura stared at her.

"What do I do?"

"Feed her. Come on, you've read all of those baby books."

"Diagrams look so much simpler than actually doing it." Sakura muttered, unbuttoning her blouse. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(The next day.)

Sakura sat with Syaoran as Fujitaka, Yelan, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Nakuru and Yukito cooed over the baby. Tomoyo looked up at Sakura.

"Any ideas for names yet?"

"No…not really." Syaoran answered her. Fujitaka reached into his bag and said,

"I've brought Baby a toy. It was yours, Sakura." Sakura took the small pink bunny and smiled.

"Sakura-bunny." She whispered. Syaoran hugged her.

"I know what you want to call her."

"Is it OK?"

"It's wonderful." Syaoran assured her. Sakura took the baby from Yelan and smiled down at her.

"Hello… Yolei." Tomoyo smiled sadly. Eriol giggled.

"Yolei Li? Don't try saying that too quickly!" Tomoyo elbowed him. Touya smiled at Nakuru.

"I'm an uncle!"

"And I'm going to be an Auntie soon!" Nakuru replied. Fujitaka smiled.

"I'm a grandfather!"

"A grandmother." Yelan said. Meilin smiled.

"A second cousin!"

"Meilin, we want you to be her godmother." Syaoran said. Meilin's face lit up with joy.

"Really? You're not teasing?"

"No." Syaoran told her. Sakura turned sideways so Yolei could see them all.

"Yolei, allow me to introduce your family. Slightly extended."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Three years later.)

Sakura and Syaoran watched as their two daughters played together, three-year-old Yolei holding one-and-a-half-year-old Nadeshiko's hand. Syaoran poked Sakura in the ribs.

"So, when am I going to get a son out of you?"

"When I say so."

"You sure told me." Syaoran teased. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"This Friday. It'll have been ten years since we first met."

"I still remember it though." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah… I came home from school, and there you were. Sitting on the sofa."

"And you cut your finger open making dinner." 

They fell into satisfied silence. Sakura sighed, and then looked up at Syaoran.

"Shall we see if Eriol and Tomoyo want to watch those little terrors?"

"Why?"

"I quite fancy having a spin on Kero."

"Fair enough. I'll go and ring them." He stood up and went into the house. 

Sakura watched the girls playing and sighed happily. Ever since she had seen Syaoran on the sofa, from that very moment she had had a new beginning. Everything she had ever feared was gone. And now she was standing at the beginning with everything she would ever need.  

Tomoyo and Eriol were engaged. Touya and Nakuru's first baby was on the way. Yukito was seeing a girl called Sora. Chiharu and Yamazaki weren't married yet, but she determined to get him down the aisle someday, even if she had to drag him there. Meilin? She and Rika were sharing a flat near the centre of the town, where they and Tomoyo had set up a clothing line. Naoko was a professional writer, who stopped by whenever she had the chance. 

It was strange to think that she was only here today because of a promise made twenty-five years ago by her mother and Syaoran's. In that time she faced an ex-boyfriend, survived school, gone and come out of a coma and nearly let Syaoran leave the country. 

It was exactly the kind of life she loved. Hers was an Anything but Ordinary Life.

THE END.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

And it's over. WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I love this story! I don't want it to be over already!

Here are the songs I used for each chapter:

1. Anything but Ordinary – Avril Lavigne

2. Pretend to be Nice – Josie and the Pussycats

3. I don't like Mondays – Boomtown Rats, I think.

4. Angels – Robbie Williams

5. Misfit – Amy Studt 

6. Hakuna Matata – The Lion King

7. I Won't Say I'm in Love – Hercules (Disney) 

8. Misery – Pink

9. Full of Grace – Sarah Mchlachen 

10. A little help from my friends – The Beatles

11. Thankyou – Dido

12. Eyes on Me – Faye Wong (My favourite song! DOWNLOAD IT!) 

13. Out of reach – Gabrielle

14. I Never Really Loved You Anyway – The Corrs

15. Naked – Avril Lavigne 

16. At the Beginning – Not sure. It's on the Anastasia film 

I've got to thank everyone who has supported me on this fic! 

Water-Soter 

Meinien

Virgo Writer

Vashs Trigun Gurl

SaKuRa LoVa 

Cronocat

Cherry Destruction

Sakura Sama Blossom. 

Zxoaswtxiaolangoxz

AnimeObssessionFantasy

SakuraandLiforever

Goddess-Isis-112

Cherry Sk8ter

LiL DuDeTtE

Akiyhrah

demi-kaijuu

xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox

Tenshi-Sakura-Li

And everyone else!


End file.
